My name is Alice, and this is my story
by Nickynoo
Summary: AU. My name is Mary Alice Brandon and this is my story. Life was great, until that fate filled day that changed everything. Why did it have to be me? Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Heres my new story. Hope you like it. Please Read and Review.  
Summary: My name is Mary Alice Brandon. My life was great, not perfect but great. Until that fateful day that changed my life forever. Why did it have to be me?  
**_

"Oh come on Jasper! You can't honestly expect me to believe that!" I said.  
"Well why not Alice? I mean it's a perfectly logical thing." He retorted. I rolled my eyes at him.  
"Jasper, I'm not going to get involved in this discussion. Okay, new topic!" I said to the whole group. Bella laughed.  
"What"  
"Oh it's just, you have Jasper always seem to have stupid arguments. Alice you always seem to end it and say 'okay, new topic.' I just found it funny." She stated simply. I shook my head.

We were currently sitting at our favourite table that everybody knew was ours. We being Jasper, Bella, Edward, Rose, Emmett and myself. Edward, Emmett and Rosalie are related. Well not in a techniqile sence but still family. Carlisle-their father- and his wife Esme had addopted them. Even when they were teenagers. They weren't even that old themselves. Emmett and Rosalie are 18 and just finishing school. Edward's 17.

I forgot to mention that Edward is in love with Bella. He has been since he first set eyes on her. Oh and Bella, well she feels exactly the same way.

Bella was my best friend. Isabella Marie Swan. We've been friends for as long as I can remember. Okay so since she moved here when we were ten. We're 17 now. We do everything together. Shopping's on the top of our list. Well my list anway. I don't think she likes it that much.

Jasper is my other best friend. I've known Jasper my whole life. Our parents knew each other their whole lives too. We have our fights occasionally but we've never had anything serious enough to break us apart for good. Jasper's 17 too. Although we're only just friends I'm in love with him. Sounds clique I know, but that's how it is. I know he doesn't feel the same way. He can't.

I've explained what my friends are like, but I haven't you what they look like. This is the best part. I love discribing people. Rosalie is your average hot girl. Slim, blonde, boobs, gorgeous eyes. You know, the works. Emmett is big. He's got huge muscles and he has brown shot hair, he's also really tall. His eyes sort of match Rosalie's.

Edward is tall and muscular but not as much as Emmett. He has funny bronze coloured messy hair and cool looking eyes. I swear he wears contacts sometimes. Bella is shorter than Edward and has long brown wavy hair and brown eyes. She's pale but it's not too bad. She doesn't like herself but nobody can convince her she's beautiful.

Jasper is the best out of the lot of them. He's really tall and slim, but he's got great muscles too. He has blonde shaggy hair that I love and wonderful blue eyes. I could go on describing him forever, but I should get back to the story.

I haven't even told you about myself, but you'll find out about me later. The bell rung and we headed off to homeroom. What's the point of homeroom anyway? Stupid five minute pointless class. We walked out at aproximatly 8.35. See, five minutes!

Rose and I headed to gym while everybody else went their own seperate ways. "So, Alice, how are thing's going with the Jasper situation?" I sighed. I got asked this everyday by either Rosalie or Bella. They seemed to have some reason to believe that he feels exactly the same as I do.

Nuh-uh. If you didn't guess they both know how I feel. "What do you think Rose? Do you seem us clinging to eachother like Edward and Bella? I didn't think so." She huffed and we went to go change. Today we got to verse the other gym class.

Jasper and Emmett were in that class and we were playing baseball. Emmett and Jasper's favorite sport. Not to mention the whole population of men in this town. I don't think Carlisle watches Baseball. He's always to busy helping people at the hospital.

He usually fixes Bella up once a fortnight. I giggled at the thought and Rose, Jasper and Emmett looked at me. I smiled at them, "Just ignore the crazy laughing person over here." I said to them and Emmett laughed and shook his head.

"Okay student's listen up! Now we know you've all played baseball before so we're not going to bother explaining the rules! I want two captains! Ummm, Jasper, Mike. You guys are the captain. Okay Mike catch the bat!" Mrs Christie said.

He caught the bat practically at the top. I rolled my eyes at him. How unfair, even if he is on my team. Jasper managed to get three of his fingers on the bat though. I laughed at him and he poked his tounge out at me.  
"I don't want to see your tounge Mr Whitlock. Keep it inside of your mouth! Alice I don't want to see you making faces back either!" She said just as I pulled a face at him.

Let the games begin. Baseball was always fun. Jasper had chosen to field first so we were up batting. I was third on and the two people ahead of me had already gotten out. I was good at baseball, even if I was small. The boys on the opposing team made jokes about me being a pixie. I glared at the and prepared myself for battle.

I let the first one by just to think they had a good chance. They hadn't played us before in baseball. I let the second one go too and Tyler started looking smug. The third ball came and I swung. The ball flew over all of the players heads and they just watched it go. It was home run time. I dropped the bat and sprinted for first, then second, then third. They had managed to retrive the ball but I kept on running. I saw Jasper come up behind me just as I was about to touch home.

"You won't catch me Whitlock!" I laughed and he picked me up and spun me around.  
"JASPER!" I screamed at him. He didn't put me down and by now the ball had gone to the catcher.

"MR WHITLOCK PLEASE PUT MISS BRANDON DOWN RIGHT THIS VERY SECOND! THAT'S A FOUL! EXTRA POINTS FOR MIKE'S TEAM!" Mrs Christie yelled. Everybody yelled at Jasper and he put me down.

"See that's what you get Jasper." I said smugly. He just ignored me and went to face his team. I didn't feel smug at all though. I felt butterflies in my stomach. Stupid Jasper and his charming ways. Everytime he touchs me I feel like I'm about to explode.

I walked back to the bleachers where the rest of my team was sitting and Rosalie gave me a look. "He so like's you. He wouldn't have done that if he didn't"  
"Rose I'm not starting this." I said sternly and went to go change. The lesson was over.

After the rest of the agonizingly boring day it was time to finally go home. We were all talking at Edward's car like we usually did on friday afternoons. "So guys, what do we want to do this friday night?" Emmett asked. He was a big fan of having fun nights.

"Well i'm pretty cotent on just staying home and watching movies with popcorn and with everybody. Oh and gossiping and giving you boys makeovers!" I said excitedly. Rose and Bella agreed. The boys on the other hand didn't seem to excited about it.

"I'm fine on the movies and popcorn part, but maybe not so much on the makeover's and gossiping." Jasper said. "Although we could have some other fun..."

"Like what my friend?" Emmett asked.  
"OH, well I was thinking something cool or fun. Like maybe party type fun things." He said. We all agreed.

"Okay then, who's going to get he movies and popcorn?" Bella asked.

"I'll go. I always end up going. But this time I pick the movie! Oh and of course we can have more than one, but if you don't want sappy romance's then I suggest one of you boys come." I said.  
"I'll go, I guess I should make it up to Emmett. I mean he doesn't need to sit through girly movies." Jasper said. My heart beat faster as he said this.  
"Why what did you do to Emmett?" Bella asked.  
"Oh I cost us the baseball game by picking up Alice just before she hit home. The team was kind of pissed that their captain lost the game for them." He said and shrugged his shoulders. I laughed.  
"Well okay, see you guys back at Edward's house then."

Bella, Edward, Rose and Emmett got into Edward's volvo and Jasper and I headed over to my Porsche. Yeah, I know I live in Forks and I have a Porsche but my dad got it for me for my 16th. I didn't actually believe he'd gotten it for me.

I hopped in the drivers side and Jasper sighed. "No, I'm not letting you drive Jasper. This is my baby and nobody touches my baby!" I said. He shook his head and turned on the radio.

"Ohhh turn it up I love this song!" I said excitedly. I loved the Jonas Brothers. I started singing along to the lyrics. "I can't forget it, I won't regret it, cause I'm still in love with you!" Jasper laughed and looked at me.  
"What, don't laugh at my singing!" I exclaimed loudly over the music.

"I wasn't laughing at you in a bad way. You look cute when you sing." I blushed and looked forward again to concentrate on driving. Just to get movies we had to drive all the way into La Push and back.

We got there around four. School finishes at three. Then again, we had spent half an hour standing next to the car talking. I shrugged. With anybody else's driving we wouldn't have been there so soon. Well excepet for the Cullen's. They all drive like maniacs.

I laughed again and Jasper looked up from the shelf. "Oh I was just thinking about the Cullen's driving." He laughed and nodded. We took about half-an-hour deciding on movies. We ended up getting One Missed Call, Mirrors, Forgetting Sarah Marshall and Happy Feet.

Jasper and I picked up a load of popcorn and headed back to the car. "Well at least we didn't get any girly movies." He stated.  
"Yeah, I guess. But I mean we got two scary movies, one kiddie movie and one disturbing comedy! I don't see how that's better." He nodded and took the popcorn from me.  
"Hey I was fine carrying that!" I complained. Everybody always made me carry the smallest stuff. Aka, the four DVD's. Whereas Jasper was carrying the bags of popcorn.

"I don't see why we need so much popcorn, I mean, Bella will be too wrapped up in Edward to eat anything, Rosalie is too concenrned about her figure to eat anthing. Emmett, well, Emmett eats but just not when we're around. And I don't really have a fancy to popcorn, so unless you're going to eat all of that..." I trailed off and Jasper started laughing again.

"Seriously Alice. You are way to concerned about wastage. Don't worry if none of it gets eaten. We'll just give it to Mike at school on Monday. He'll eat it." He said.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and Jasper had ended up several paces behind me. Even though I'm small, I walk fast. I just kept walking. Right out into the middle of the street.

"ALICE!" I heard Jasper scream and I turned to face him.  
"What?" I asked, the I heard a screach and felt pain in my whole body.

I blanked out and was drifting in and out of what was going on around me. First I saw a car. Nothing. Then Jasper standing over me with a worried look on his face. Nothing. I couldn't open my eyes again. I heard people talking but I couldn't make out the words. I heard a siren in the background noise but tuned it out. It was hurting my already throbbing head.

I willed myself to open my eyes. I couldn't though. Then everything went darker than before. No sound either.

The next thing I was aware of was the burning pain seeming to radiate from everypart of my being. God just kill me now. What was this? Where was I? Somebody kill me, get me out of this pain. I screamed in agony, but I don't think anybody heard me. Then I was quiet.

For how long I was in pain, I don't know. But all of a sudden, it stopped. All I had to do now, was open my eyes.

**_AN: That's it for chapter one. Hope you liked it. Please review, I want to know what you guys think. Thanks for reading. Lots of Love. Nickynoo._**


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes and snapped them shut again quickly. The light was binding. I opened them again, but this time less quickly. I sat up and was shocked at how fast my reaction was. It happened straight away. What was going on? I looked around the room, stunned by the detail of things. I turned and saw Carlisle sitting on a stool reading a book. "Uhhh, Carlisle...what happened?" I asked him.

He looked up slowly from his book and then closed it. "Well Alice, I guess we have a lot of explaining to do"  
"What do you mean? All I know is, I got hit by a car and now i'm in your house?" I asked.  
"Yes you are. Now. You see, when you got hit by the car you lost a lot of blood. Jasper called the me straight away and was scared about you. I got there and proclaimed you as dead after I stopped the bleeding. You weren't dead"  
I was thouroly confused. "Then, why did you proclaim I was dead? Oh and why did I just endure how many days of pain?" I asked.

"As I was saying, you weren't dead. You heart was still beating. You would have died even if they had tried to fix you. I brought you home as quickly as I could and I bit you. Now that sounds strange but, I'm a vampire." My mouth fell open.  
"What?" I said loudly and noticed how my voice sounded different.  
"Im a vampire, and now, so are you. I changed you. You are immortal, invinsible. Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and Esme are all vampires too Alice." I jumped off the bench with astounding speed.  
"You have got to be kidding me?!"

"No Alice. You trust me dont you? We are all good vampires. We only hunt animals, not humans. We never hurt humans. Ever. Do you understand that?" He asked while walking over to me. I got into a defensive position then realised how stupid it was. This was Carlisle Cullen, I had known him for a long time. I trusted him.

"Alice, are you going to let me explain." I nodded my head and he continued, "Now, you are immortal, you dont age. You look like the rest of us. Your eyes are blood red and with time they will become the same colour as ours. You are invincible. Not entirely but pretty close to it. You could be shot in the head and the bullet would be crushed by your skull, leaving you uninjured. You are impossibly fast and cold and strong. We dont sleep. You may also have an extra ability that some vampires gain. Out of all of us Edward is the only one with an extra ability."

"What extra can he do?" I thought this was pretty cool, apart from not being able to see most of my friends or family anymore.  
"He can read minds"  
"WHAT?! Dont tell me he's been able to read my mind the entire time he's known me?!" I squealed. Carlisle laughed.  
"Yes most likely. Although he doesnt necessarily like it, he tends to tune out others thoughts." He said while still laughing.  
"Bella would be so emmbarrased if she knew"  
"Actually, he cannot read Bella's thoughts"  
"That's interesting." I said.  
"Oh i'm sorry Alice, I forgot, you must be extreamly uncomfortable right now. I think you need to hunt. Your throat is burning am I correct?" I hadnt noticed it until now.  
"Yes it is."

"Let us go then. Follow me. Your instincts will kick in when you catch the smell of an animal." He said.

_Carlisle I dont think I can do this. Dont worry you'll be okay Alice. I saw myself pounce on the deer I froze._

"Alice dear are you alright?" Carlisle asked kindly.  
"I just, saw myself talking to you, then me pouncing on a deer. What was that?" I asked him and myself.  
"I think you saw the future maybe. Let's not dawdle on it now, we will deal with it when we return." He said and jumped out of the window. I looked out and he motioned for me to follow. I lept and almost screamed. I landed lightly and pounced right back up. I smiled at Carlisle and he ran off. I followed him a lightning speed. It was such a thrill.

"Carlisle I dont think I can do this." I said to him.  
"Dont worry you'll be okay Alice." He replied. All of a sudden a caught the scent of blood and ran towards it. I sucked the blood from the deer and threw the lip body to the side.

"Good work Alice." "Carlisle, I saw that. Before in the room. I saw this right here!" I said to him before pouncing on another deer. The taste was off a little but I didnt mind it too much.

"Well Alice, maybe you can see the future. Like visions... I dont know entirely." He said. After I had had a decent "feed" as had Carlisle we headed back to the house. I could here voices coming from the house from a great distance.

"Alice you might want to stay here. Bella and Jasper are visiting. Edward should have known better than to bring them home. I dont think he realises your awake. Stay here, i'll be back. Whatever you do, dont come near the house." He said sternly. I nodded and ran up a tree and sat in it.

He chuckled lightly and ran to the house. I had another vision.

_Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Bella, I trust you had a wonderful day at school?  
It was okay, but it's just not the same without Alice. Jasper sobbed.  
Yeah. Bella agreed.  
Speaking of Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett can I have a word to you in private?  
Alice is awake and waiting outside, send them home. He said sternly and left._

Then it ended. I shook my head. I missed them all so much, even if I hadnt been aware of them at all for how long I was "asleep" as Carlisle called it.

He came back not so long later and we ran home. I was greated by Edward, Rose, Emmett and Esme. "It's good to see you're awake"  
"YES IT IS! ALICE I MISSED YOU!" Emmett yelled and embraced me tightly. I wound my arms around him a squeezed. "Ouch Alice not so hard!" "Sorry." I said. Everybody laughed.

"Oh and Edward, you are so going to be getting payback for reading my thoughts all these long months!" I said to him and he put his hands up in defense.

_"OH I'm sorry. Drat's i'm bleeding!" Bella said_ and then my vision faded.

"These things are getting on my nerves!" I said angrily.  
"Alice what was that?" Edward asked. I had a vision Edward, get used to it. It's my extra ability. I thought. He made an O shape with his mouth. I nodded. He told everybody else and they said it made sense. I was always good a predicting things.

That night I was sitting with Edward in his room. We were just talking. "So have you thought about what's going to happen between you and Bella. I mean she'll figure it out eventually if you dont tell her." I said.  
"What do you mean"  
"Well all I mean is that, she's made observations Edward. Things like, you're cold, you seem to always have an answer for things, you have this auora about you, you're deathly pale, you never want to go to far, you always pull away, you never eat, none of you ever eat, you're always away when the suns out, she knows things Edward, she's smart. Give her any little hint and she'll figure it out." I said.

"Okay. I guess I have to watch myself. But honestly I havent though about it. We're going to have to leave soon, Carlisle isnt aging and he can barly pass as 25 and he's pushing 29." Edward said.  
"Well you cant just leave her. She loves you. You are her life." I said. He nodded.  
"I dont want to leave her. I'm such a selfish person. I mean I love her and I shouldnt. Theres the part of me that says no dont, leave her now, she'll only get hurt and that part is the part I want to believe. Then there's the part I dont like but I do. The part of me that want's her all to myself. I shouldnt listen to that part, but I cant help myself."

"You're just a lovesick teen Edward." I said jokingly and he agreed with me. We talked long into the night and then I ended up going to my new room and lying staring at the ceiling. This would be difficult.

I daydreamed all night long about everything and nothing. In the morning it was a saturday which meant Bella and Jasper were coming over. Well most likely. Right now I was in the makeshift fake kitchen helping Esme move things around. She loved her interior decorating and I loved designing and helping her. This part I would like.

"Alice dear these are fragile can you hold them for me?" Esme asked I nodded and held onto the 14 boxes. It piled high over my head.

"Oh dear. That's not good." I said out loud.  
"What honey?" Esme asked from the other side of the boxes.  
"Oh I think Edward brought home Bella and Jasper. I should go." I said just as I heard the car speading up the driveway.  
"Yes you should. Here give me the boxes." I obliged and handed her the boxes I just made it out the door as the car pulled up. I ran over to the tree I had been in yesterday.

I decided I would go run somewhere. I needed to breath a little. As I was running I came across a disgusting scent. "Yuck." I said. I heard a growling. Why didnt I see this?  
I turned on the spot to find a huge wolf, that smelt really bad. I panicked. "Nice, wolfy." I said. I turn and headed back home, quickly. The wolf was following me. And growling. I froze as I had a vision.

_It was a repeat with a little extra detail. The vision of Bella bleeding. With Edward there, looking hungry._

I gasped as I remembered he hadnt hunted for a while. This was not good. I forgot about the wolf behind me and it landed on me. I pushed it off and continued running. Carlisle wasnt home and neither were Rose and Emmett. Esme wouldnt be able to stop Edward and be in the same room as Bella's blood.

I pushed the wolf off again. "Back off! What the hell did I do?!" I yelled and jumped over the stream leading to the house.

Edward! Get out of the house! I said to him through my thoughts. He could here me I hoped. I kept on running, the wolf had given up. Good, I didnt need that on my mind too.

I got close to the house and stopped breathing. EDWARD! IF YOU CAN HERE ME GET OUT OF THE HOUSE! I yelled in my mind. I replayed the vision several times in my head.

"I'll be right back. Dont go anywhere." I heard Edward say and walk through the house to jump out of the back and run to me. "Alice what's wrong? Wha-" He said as I played the vision once more. He gapped.

"Oh dear."

"OH I'm sorry, Drat's i'm bleeding!" We heard Bella say.  
"Stop breathing!" I said and stopped breathing again myself. He did and gave me a look.

"Edward! I need your help!" Bella yelled. We heard Esme come in and put her hand over her mouth and walk back out.  
"I'll be fine Alice!" He said and sprinted back inside.

I sighed. Stupid idiot. I dont want my best friend to die, or the love of my life-death- I dont know.

"Edward, are you okay?" I heard Bella ask.  
"No." He said and started growling. Not good. I moved so I could see through the windows and I saw Jasper looking worried and shocked, Bella looking scared and Edward leaning over her growling.

"EDWARD!" I yelled out loud and he turned to face me and growled louder. "Dont do it." I said. He leaped up and sprinted outside and launched at me. I saw a vision of all his attacks and moved. He saw my moves with his mind reading ability, this was an even match. Bella and Jasper had come outside and were gapping at us.

"Edward! Enough! ESME!" I yelled. She sprinted around and looked worried. I shot a glance at her and lunged at Edward again. I managed to pin him down to the ground with my extra newborn strength. He pushed me off and I jumped on him again. Esme tried to usher Bella and Jasper inside, but they didnt budge. I heard Emmett's Jeep pull up.Good more help. They came sprinting around. To see me and Edward fighting.

"Emmett I could use your help!" I yelled to him and he bounded over and tackled Edward from behind. He hadnt noticed because he was too busy with me. I moved out of the way and helped Emmett.

"Get off of ME!" He growled. I growled right on back. Emmett got flung off Edward's back and I lunged on him again.

Rose ran over to help up Emmett and the three of us converged on him. I saw us all moving to push him away. Not trying to stop him. "Guys help me move him away!" I said to them and we moved in.

He jumped over Rose but I grabbed him in mid-jump and pulled him down. Let's just say lucky he was wearing a belt.

I growled loudly. "Do you really want to kill the love of your life?! I'm not going to let you get past and hurt my best friend! Never Edward. So give up now. We're an even match, you can read my thoughts and I can see your actions before you make them!" I growled loudly.

He stopped and looked upset. "See! You feel better now dont you! Oh and now you've just shown Jasper and Bella how fast we can move and how strong we are and the fact that i'm still alive!" I hissed at him.

"Opps." He walked over to Bella and I was tottaly amazed. "Sorry about trying to hurt you then. I'll never forgive myself." Bella pushed him away and walked over to me.

"Alice?" She said. I smiled.

"The one and only..."

**_AN: Okay, next chapter should be soon. Hope you liked it. Sorry for the ending but I wanted to update before I go out and partae!! Im so random. Oh and for those of you who read A Trip to Remember, there will be a sequel, but I may not start if for a little bit. Dont worry it wont be too long before it happens. Anyway, please reveiw. Want to know what you think. Love Nickynoo!_**


	3. Chapter 3

"The one and only..."

"But...your...dead! I mean, Carlisle said you were dead and well Jasper saw you get hit by that car...and...what just happened? How do you move so fast and why were you looking like you were about to kill each other..and...and.."

"Bella, breath, relax. I think you and Jasper should go inside and sit down. Then we'll explain some things..." Edward said and motioned for them to go inside. They went in and Rose, Emmett, Edward and I all stood and looked at each other.

"Well I think we're in a bit of a pickle here. I think we should just tell them. What harm can it do honestly? I mean, Edward, Bella's known there was always something odd about you. And Jasper I dont think will freak out too much. I think he's in more of a shock." I said, basically just saying what my vision had shown.

"Well, I guess we should. And besides, the Volturi will never find out. Ever! The worst that can happen is I lose the love of my life and one of my best friends..." He said.

Rose and Emmett agreed and we walked inside. The whole ordeal only took a few seconds seeings we were talking at vampire speed. That sounded cool. Ha, I mean seriously, vampire speed. Whoo-hoo. Hahaha. I was laughing at myself in my head.  
"Alice! Focus!" Edward said. _Well sorrrr-ieeee Mr. Crumbum_. I thought. He glared at me and I smiled innocently.

"Well...." Edward started.

"You see. What you just saw was strange right? Well, as you can see, Alice isnt really dead. Well not in a technical sense, but anyway. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, myself and now Alice...are...vampires...dont freak! We're good vampires, well if vampires could ever be 'good'. We dont suck the blood of humans, only animals. We dont sleep in coffins, well we dont sleep at all. Garlic and crosses dont harm us in anyway, apart from the fact that garlic smells really bad. The sun, well, it doesnt burn us, but it does other things.... have I missed anything out?" He said.

"You've forgotten that we're super fast, super strong and basically invincible. OH hey Edward one thing what do you know about giant wolves that stink like crazy?" I asked.

"Oh, ummm. Alice i'll explain that later. Not now." He said. I nodded.  
"I cant see them either...Strange..." I said. He shot me a confused look. I shook my head and continued.

"Well since Edward over here isnt going to explain this then I will even though I'm only a day old and Edward is 107! Oh yeah we are like immortal. Carlisle changed me to save me. And so bam i'm now a vampire." I said.

Bella was smiling and Jasper just looked shocked...still. "Really? Vampires? Cool! I knew there was something different about you guys! And it's good you're good vampires. But you're immortal?" Bella said.  
Edward nodded. "Seriously! Everybody I know is un-aging! It's not fair! I mean I have to get all old while everybody I know gets to stay in the pristine state of the teen years!" She grumbled.

"Bella, only six people you know are immortal. It's not everybody." I said and laughed.  
"Not only you guys! All my real friends are frozen in time, while I have to be all wrinkly and old!"  
"Bella, what do you mean not only you guys?" Edward asked. Bella's mouth fell open as she realised she'd obviously said too much.  
"Nothing! Never mind!" She said in a squeek as her cheeks turned the ever famous shade of pink.

"Okay then. Well...What do we do now?" I said.  
"You cant tell anybody! Understood!" Jasper and Bella both nodded. Jasper still hadnt said anything. Edward took Bella up to his room.

_Edward I love you. You know that. I want to be with you forever. You know it's possible...please?_

My mouth fell open and I immediatly started singing the Captain Planet theme song in my head. Edward couldnt know, just yet. Bella was begging Edward to be a vampire. She shouldnt do that. Although it would be cool if she was like my sister! But I couldnt let Edward know. He would be furious.

I had another vision, this one was of Edward and Bella standing next to each other. Bella was a vampire.

I sung the Captain Planet song in my head louder and louder. _Captain Planet he's a hero, he's gonna take pollution down to zero!_ I screamed in my head.

Jasper was sitting on the couch looking at me. "Alice are you okay? You looked stressed"  
"Im fine!" I squeeked. He knew me better though. He stood up and walked over to where I was sitting and placed himself beside me. He made me feel calm instantly.

"Alice I know you better than that. Tell me whats up?"

_Ohh yes home run by Emmett! He is the best. Victory dance! Uhh-huh!_

I started laughing. Jasper shot me a weird look. "Oh, some vampires get extra powers right. Edward can read minds. I know I was about to kill him when I found out. Except Bella's mind. For some strange reason. I can see the future. So I see things of whats going to happen. Like you're going to fail your biology exam unless you study." He cursed and nodded.

"Cool. But I better get home and study then. I'll catch you later kay"  
"Yeah. Bye Jaz." I said and hugged him carefully. He hugged back enthusiastically. He headed out the door and Emmett walked in and flicked on the TV.

"So guess what?" I asked him.  
"What Alice"  
"I get to play my first game of vampire baseball on Sunday night!" I said happily.  
"YES!" Emmett yelled and jumped up and down.  
"It'll storm over town but it probably wont rain on us. I hope." I said and he kept on jumping. I started laughing happily. Rosalie walked in and stood there with her mouth open.

"Guess what Rose?! We're playing baseball on Sunday night!" He yelled. Rose's smile broadened and she started jumping up and down with Emmett. I was on the floor laughing when Bella and Edward came downstairs.  
"So we're playing on Sunday?" Edward asked and I nodded.

"Playing what?" Bella asked.  
"Baseball." We both answered at the same time.  
"Okay.... I have to get home. Charlie will send out the search parties. Bye Alice. I'm really glad you're not dead-well you know. Bye" Bella said and she hugged me too.

Now I know why Edward loves her so much. She does smell really good, maybe just a tas- "ALICE!" Edward screamed.

"Sorry! Sorry. Didnt mean it. Well she does smell good, but i'm not going to harm her. Dont worry!" I said.

"What?" Bella said confused.  
"Oh. I should tell you that your boyfriend is a mind reader." Bella's face went red and her mouth fell open.  
"Oh, my god!" She said shocked.  
"Dont worry he cant read your thoughts. You're lucky!" I said and she placed her hand on her chest. She said goodbye a final time and Edward drove her home.

When Edward got home his mouth fell open as he walked in the door. That seemed to be happening a lot today. "So that's why you were singing the Captain Planet song before?! You could have told me Alice. I'm not going to freak out." He said.

I nodded. _Well I didnt want you to get mad. But anyway._ I thought and he sat down next to Emmett on the couch. "Man. I cant wait until we get to play baseball! I havent played it in forever!" Emmett said excitedly.

"Emmett, you played it not so long ago at school. Remember... Oh but wait that was amature, human baseball. I forgot sorry." I said sarcastically and Rose and Edward laughed. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Oh so you never answered my questions about disgusting smelling wolves." I said to Edward matter-of-factly.  
"They're mortal enimies with us. That's why we're not allowed to go into La Push. Treaty. They're werewolves. You know humans who transform into wolves. Giant wolves. But its not on the full moon or anything and they dont eat humans." He replied.

I nodded and went up to my room. Now to wait another night. There was nothing to do except read, learn an insturment or sit doing nothing. Nothing being contemplating the fact of why we exsist. I dont know. I sighed as I saw Edward leaving to go to Bella's, and I heard Rosalie and Emmett getting it on.

Dont need that picture. Carlisle was at the hospital and Esme was gardening, even though it was nine at night. Tomorrow was Sunday and I figured that Bella and Jasper would be over again so I didnt risk my chances and went to hunt.

Luckily I didnt meet up with the wolves again. I wondered who the wolves were but couldnt figure it out. Then again, I dont know any of the people from La Push. Well excluding Jacob, but he couldnt be a werewolf that would just be odd.

Wait. I wonder if werewolves are immortal too? Maybe Bella knows a werewolf. Maybe it is Jacob?! I thought excitedly as I killed a cat (you know those really big cats. Lion like cats). I ran back home to find Rose and Emmett still at it.

Wow, being a vampire sucks (no pun intended) but I mean honestly cant they find something better to do with their time? Well I guess not. I shook the sounds and images from my mind.

I decided on reading. I went into Carlisle's study and grabbed a book off the shelf. _"Trains."_ Okay no. I scanned the shelf. Drats none on shopping. I ended up picking up a silly romance novel called "Tan Lines". Why Carlisle had this book I dont know, it was probably Rose's. As I finished the book three hours later I asked myself why I bothered reading. At the beginning I knew what would happen.

I still read it, it made me feel sort of normal i guess, maybe because I read it slowly. I sighed again and stared at the stars. Iwas currently lying on the grass. It was damp but I didnt care. I wasnt even outside the Cullen household. I had sort of read my book away from them, I wanted to be alone.

I had all the time in the world to be with people,and right now, I didnt want to be. I started naming consellations, "Orions belt, the saucepan." I said out loud. I wished that I could see a different consellation. Like the one's you could see from the southern hempisphere. The Southern Cross.

I dont really know how long I lay there, it was morning and I smiled as I had a vision of the sun coming out today. I waited until sunrise and watched it, until I started watching myself. I was how do you put it, glittering, sparkling. I dont know but it looked spectacualr. I had another vision, this one was of Edward taking Bella to a meadow and showing her his sparkling.

I ran home and skipped inside, I yelled out to the family of already awake vampires. "Morning Alice"  
"Hey Edward! Ohh Bella's going to love it!" I said happily. He shook his head and chuckled at me.

Emmett came bounding down the stairs happily. "Today's Sunday, I cant wait for tonight. Although I dont rekon it will thunderstorm, I mean the sun's out!"

"I wouldnt bet against me Emmett." I said cheerily. He nodded.  
"Okay, i'll give you 50 that we wont play tonight!" I agreed and shook his hand. Well more like arm wrestled his hand. We ended up outsdide arm wrestling when Jasper came over. He laughed at the sight of me tiny little Alice beating Emmett, massive dude, in an arm wrestling fight.

I stopped and stood up. Today was going to be fun. And tonight would be even better.

_**AN: Sorry it took ages to update and I know this chapter may be short but I dont care. Ummm thanks for reading. Oh and I may not update for a while I have a music assignment and a SOSE one and a English one to do so I'm jam packed this weekend. Hope you liked it please review. Oh and sequel to A Trip to Rememberwill be up soonish. Lol Captain Planet, me and my friends have been obbsessed with that for a while....yeah...dont ask.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: I HAVE MICROSOFT WORD AGAIN!!!!! YAY! Now I don't have to use notepad hehe. Spell check available....lol. Here's the next chapter hope you like it please R& and just to let you know, I don't put in all of Alice's little visions, (stuff like her seeing a reaction of somebody or seeing Edward reading her mind or what not. Just the biggish stuff) Anyway oh and does anybody what somebody else's POV? I dont mind if you do. Just want to know so let me know if you do. (Aka, Jasper...or Bella or ne body else but yeah...)**_

"Hey Jasper!" I said cheerily.  
"Hey Alice. Uhhh, were you just beating Emmett in an arm wrestling fight?" He asked and I nodded.

"No she cheated! Besides, I know I'm going to win that bet Alice!" Emmett interrupted.

"You so won't my friend!" I said and skipped over to Jasper. I was glad I had hunted last night.  
"What did you guys bet?" Jasper asked raising one eyebrow.  
"Oh I bet that we wouldn't be playing baseball tonight on a count of the fact that the sun is out today and we need thunderstorms to play baseball." Emmett said.

"Oh. Well then. Seeing that Alice can read the future I'm going to say that you're going to lose Emmett. How much did you bet anyway?"  
"Only 50." Jasper shook his head as we headed inside.

"So what do we have planned for today Alice my friend?" Jasper asked me.  
"Well I just saw us playing on Edward's piano so I guess that's what we're doing..." I said. We headed into the music room and Jasper sat down on the piano stool. He patted the space next to him and I ignored him and sat on the top of the piano.

He chuckled and started playing 'Hot Cross Buns'. "Oh beat this Jasper! I can play 'Ode to Joy'!" I said happily and sat down next to him and started to play. He laughed again and I added a second hand.

"Well I was just warming up. I can play 'Chopsticks'!" He said and started to play. I nudged his shoulder and we laughed again. We spent the next hour mucking around with the piano until we finally gave in and concluded that it was a draw and that neither of us could play the piano.

"What do you say we go reorganize my bedroom?!" I said and Jasper agreed. Rosalie had gone out and bought me new clothes because I didn't have any because they were still at my old house. I wish I could have gone but no. I was still a newborn. Not fair. Jasper sat on the bed and then looked around the room. I had no clue as to why I had a bed; I didn't use it for anything except lying on it.

I should have a couch. I stood in front of Jasper with my hands on my hips and stared around the room. First I took off all the pictures that hung. They were hung by Esme or somebody and they weren't really my taste. I put them on the bed and Jasper helped me take all my new things out of the closet. I didn't even have that many new things.

All of my things were on my bed and I stared at the lifeless, boring pile. "I want my other clothes. And all my pictures." I said to Jasper in a whiney voice. I sounded like Lauren. Jasper laughed.

"I could go over to your old place and pick them up if you want." He suggested.  
"Yeah but what would my parents think. I know that they don't know I have so many pictures and I'm sure they wouldn't notice if some of my clothes are gone but they might think it's a little strange if you came into my house and demanded to have my old things. They'd think you were trying to clone me or something." I said quickly and he nodded in agreement.

"Well, how about, tomorrow when everybody is at your funeral-including your parents- you go there and get the things you want. And because the wake will be at your place after I'll warn you when everybody is leaving. So you can get out." He said.

"Okay. That sounds like a good idea! But it's a little depressing to think that everybody is going to my funeral tomorrow. What about the body?" I said. Jasper looked stunned.  
"I don't know...I wonder. I mean I know your parents aren't having an open coffin thing, so that's not a problem. But...ask Carlisle." He said. I nodded and went to find my phone. I dialled Carlisle's number and let it ring.

I had a vision before he even picked up. "Alice?" He said.  
"Oh never mind. I saw it just before you picked up. By the way we're playing baseball tonight, so be ready and bring your A-game." I said and he laughed. We hung up and Jasper looked at me questioningly.

"Carlisle is going to get to the coffin before everybody else see's it and fill it so it's heavy. Well as heavy as I would be. Nobody will know because nobody will be looking in the coffin. Works for me." I said and Jasper agreed.

We started by hanging up the pictures again, but in a new way. Then we colour co-ordinated my closet. With some other arrangements as well. I had left a wall open so I could put all of my pictures on it and I had left a huge space in the closet for my clothes. I giggled as I thought of this. We moved the bed so that it was facing the windows and so that if I rolled onto my side I would see all my pictures.

I left a space so I could put up a bookshelf. "That was fun. I didn't think it would be." Jasper said.  
"Yeah it was." He leaned into me a little then moved back out. I had a vision of him kissing me and I gasped.  
"You okay Alice?" He asked.

"Fine." I said sturdily. One thing that I was thankful for was that I could lie, unlike Bella. I giggled at the thought. I wasn't really paying attention to what was happening and then I realised that my vision had come true.

He moved away after I didn't respond to his kiss. "Sorry. It's just that...well...I've wanted to do that for a while. Sorry. I shouldn't have." He said and turned his head away.

"Hey, no it's fine. I've sort of wanted you to do that for a while too. I saw it before you did it and well I was pondering when you kissed me so I sort of didn't react. I'm sorry." I replied. He smiled.

"You've wanted me to kiss you?" He asked.  
"Well yeah. And I've wanted to kiss you too." I mumbled but he still heard me. He kissed me again and this time I responded. I was careful though. I didn't want to hurt him. It didn't last long but I liked it. I would have blushed if I could have.

We headed downstairs and saw Rosalie and Emmett on the floor just staring at each other. I smiled at them and headed outside. "Alice the sun is out!" Rose said and I nodded.

I stood in the sun and looked at Jasper who was staring open mouthed at me. "Wow!" He said.  
"I know. I said the same thing. It's pretty wicked." I giggled and he came over and hugged me.

"Hey do you know where Edward is. I know he and Bella are doing something but I don't know what."  
"He took Bella to his meadow. Which is now their meadow. It's sweet really. They're having a ball. I know what they're doing and it's pretty disturbing, well not as disturbing as Emmett and Rosalie but you know. They're having fun." Jasper laughed at me and I just shook my head.

_Come on Bella, hop on my back. Do you want to watch us play baseball or not? Look at Jasper; he's being a good sport hoping on Alice's back-even though that looks really funny-so why don't you hop on mine please? You can close your eyes this time..._

I started laughing. Jasper eyed me. "You and Bella are coming to watch us play baseball tonight. And we run right-" I demonstrated by running around the house one time and stopping in front of him "so it's a lot quicker to run there if you and Bella didn't have to walk. So Edward was trying to persuade Bella to hop on his back. she didn't like the running feeling-mostly because she was looking and it made her sick- but anyway, she didn't want to hop on his back and Edward said 'look at Jasper, he's being a good sport hopping on Alice's back'" Jasper looked confused. I guess I explained it a little oddly.

"What I'm saying is. Tonight when you come to watch us play, to get there we would need to walk, but it would be quicker if we could run. So Bella is going to get on Edward's back and in my vision, you were on my back." I said and he nodded.

"That probably looked really odd. And it will look odd, and I don't really want to hop on your back. I'd crush you." He said and stroked my hair. I smiled.  
"Yeah, no you wouldn't. You saw me beat Emmett. I could break you like a twig. And I don't think you could do anything to me..." I said. I walked over and picked up a small rock and handed it to Jasper. "Break it." I said and he tried.

"What is this going to prove Alice?" He said as he gave up and tossed me back the rock.  
"That I'm stronger than you. You saw me fighting Edward right?" I squeezed the rock lightly and opened my palm to show Jasper the rock's dust.  
"Okay I believe you." He said and I laughed.  
"I thought you would..." He shook his head and hugged me tightly. We ended up on the ground. How I don't know. And we were laughing. Bella and Edward came around to the back, obviously hearing us laughing.

"Oh, hey. Alice do you think-" I cut him off.  
"Don't worry, they can come. I saw it anyway. Oh and Emmett so owes me $50 bucks. You might want to head inside; it's going to start raining in a few minutes." I said quickly and Edward just laughed.

"Right Alice." He said and took Bella inside. I made sure my mind wasn't on my favourite moment of my life because I didn't want Edward to know. He would probably lecture me on how I should have been more careful and how I should be careful and how- oh does it matter? You get the point! He would lecture me and I didn't want that.

Jasper and I stood up and headed inside. Three minutes later the clouds had crossed the sky and rain had started to fall. Thunder could be heard for miles (well by us vampires anyway) and lightning could be seen over Forks.

"Here Alice. Next time I bet something, I'll go with you, not against you." Emmett complained as he handed over a crisp $50 bill. I smiled and Carlisle walked in the door.

"Hello."  
"Hi Carlisle! Did you bring your A game?" I asked cheerily. He chuckled and nodded. "Awesome. Let's go!" I yelled and Emmett jumped up excitedly. I laughed at him.

Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle got into Emmett's jeep and Edward, Bella, Jasper and I got into Edward's Volvo. Bella was smiling like a doll in a toy store. "What's got you so happy?" I asked her.

"Oh nothing..." She replied and I nodded at her knowingly. She blushed and I giggled. I started thinking about Jasper again.  
"Alice! You should be more careful!" Edward said.  
"Oopps. Sorry. Well you wouldn't know if you weren't prying into my thoughts." I said angrily.  
"Well I wouldn't know if you and Jasper both weren't thinking about it! Now both of you cut it out!" He said back in the same tone. Jasper went a little pink in the cheeks. I giggled and turned to get out of the car.

We had stopped driving and had arrived at a dead end road. "Bella, hop on my back." Edward said.  
"No. Not after that experience, it was scary and I felt sick afterwards." I giggled and motioned for Jasper to get onto my back. He did it reluctantly and I groaned just for the effect. He laughed and ignored me.

"Hey! Hurry this up you two. This is really awkward and strange so you know..." Jasper said while rotating his wrist.

"Come on Bella, hop on my back. Do you want to watch us play baseball or not? Look at Jasper; he's being a good sport hoping on Alice's back-even though that looks really funny-so why don't you hop on mine please? You can close your eyes this time..." Edward said. She smiled at him and climbed up onto his back.

The others had already headed to the field and were setting it up. I followed behind Edward and found it strange to run with the extra weight on my back. We reached near the field and Edward stopped so I did too. I was about to ask why he stopped when he answered for me, "Because, I'm being nice to you. If Emmett sees Jasper on your back he won't shut up about it for another hundred years." He said. I nodded and told Jasper to get off my back.

He obliged willingly. We walked into the field and witnessed Emmett and Rosalie passing the ball to one another with lightning speed. This would be way better than human baseball.

I saw myself pitching and yelled out that I dibs the position. "Okay, now, I usually referee but I think I might play since the numbers would be better. Now, Jasper can you score...?" Esme asked,

"Yeah. Easy." He said,  
"Oh but, you have to wait a little sometimes because this is no ordinary game of baseball." She said. I laughed. I didn't tell Emmett he would get a home run, why spoil the fun? Edward already knew and he was going to use it to his advantage.

Edward, Carlisle and Rosalie were on one team and Emmett, Esme and I were on the other. I figured it would be better that way because, Edward could read minds and I could see the future so even matched there. Rose and Esme weren't so good so even matched there and well Carlisle, Edward and Emmett were all good against each other.

I smiled as I took the pitchers plate, I was a newborn so I was stronger than the others, as well as faster, this would be fun. Edward was first up to bat and I smiled evilly at him. He knew my tactics, or so he thought.

I threw the ball fast as lightning at him and he hit it first go. Too bad, I saw it coming straight over my head so I jumped and grabbed it just in the perfect amount of time. Jasper looked at me and then to Edward who had run back to home. "Out." Jasper said and I smiled.

"GO team Alice!" I yelled happily.

This would be even easier, Carlisle didn't know my tactic. I pegged the ball slower this time and he didn't swing. I pegged it again he swung. Hitting it harder than Edward had and he hit it differently than I thought he would. Damn Carlisle and knowing that my vision would predict was he was thinking to do, and he changed it at the last minute. The ball flew way out over my head and Esme ran to get it. She was in the outfield. It bounced and she grabbed it and raced back to race against Carlisle to get to home base. She just missed him and landed in the dirt.

"Home run!" Jasper yelled and Carlisle high fived Rose and Edward before helping Esme up who was laughing. The kissed and I resisted the urge to go 'awww'. Rosalie was up next and I knew she wouldn't do as well as the others.

She was a strike out. I was too quick for her. She huffed and went and sat back down.

Esme succeeded in getting Carlisle out on his second bat and Emmett caught out Rosalie on her third. "Score: 4 to team CER." Jasper yelled out. He was doing surprisingly well for watching a vampire baseball game.

We had named them team CER because we changed the meaning to Carlisle's Emergency Room. We were having heaps of fun with our game. Our teams name had been changed to

EAE. Emmett thought of the name- Emmett's Awesome Entourage. Why we let him name it that I don't know. Now it was EAE's turn to bat.

Edward would be playing outfield, (typical), Rosalie was pitching and Carlisle was playing catcher/first base. Although we didn't really need a first base.

"Okay, Esme, you bat first, I'll be second, Emmett you go last." I said as we broke from our team huddle. I had insisted upon it. Esme was up first and she got to second base and didn't risk running to third with Edward there.

I came up to the plate and saw what Carlisle was planning to do, although I didn't rely upon it. I was glad I didn't either, he changed his play right on cue and a swung away. I didn't watch where the ball went I just ran for it. I saw Edward chasing after me in my head and I knew I could outrun him because I was a newborn.

"HOME!" Jasper yelled for Esme and I felt Edward's presence behind me. I urged myself forward and cart wheeled onto home base. "SECOND HOME!" Jasper yelled and Edward cursed.

"Edward! Watch your language!" Esme said. I giggled and Emmett was up to bat. Edward knew what would happen and prepared himself. Edward was paying so close attention to Emmett that he wasn't listening to my thoughts or what visions I had. Emmett wouldn't hit the ball on the first go and Edward would run before he hit it.

I giggled to myself and busied myself doing algebra equations in my head. 3M(a+bcx12). Edward ran and Emmett hit the ball but in a totally different direction. I guess Emmett knew ways to trick me which would mean tricking Edward. He sprinted around the bases with ease. Edward broke through the trees in the outfield and Emmett picked up his pace. He hit home.

"HOME RUN!" Jasper screamed.

"Ohh yes home run by Emmett! He is the best. Victory dance! Uhhh-huh" Emmett said and started to dance. I laughed at him and poked my tongue out at Edward.

"I don't want to see your tongue Miss Brandon! Keep it inside your mouth! Edward I don't want to see you making faces back either!" Jasper yelled and I started laughing. He sounded exactly like Ms Christie.  
Emmett was laughing too as was Rosalie, they had all been there. Edward chuckled and made his way to Bella. We decided that it was a draw; we didn't want to continue playing. Besides it was about to start raining where we were.

I let the others go ahead of me and put Jasper on my back again. When we got back to the car we ran in on Edward and Bella in full make-out mode. "Okay you two break it up!" I said and Edward grinned his stupid lopsided grin that I knew Bella loved. She blushed crimson and I giggled.

We drove Bella and Jasper home and then we headed home.

I was right. It had been a fun day, and an even better night.

_**AN: That's it for chapter 4! Sorry it's taking ages to update but I have a mass amount of assignments to do. I won't be able to update for a while, on either of my stories, and if I update next it'll be for A New Adventure not this one. Tomorrow I'm going shopping, then Wednesday I have catch up stuff to do, then wish me luck on Thursday I go for a trial run of a job!!!! Yay! So Friday at the earliest. Love you all hope you liked it. Please review I want to know what your minds think. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: I've been busy sorry for the horrendous time in between updates.**_

I rolled over and stared at the wall. I couldn't even force myself to do anything. I just wished I could sleep, or have something to do all night. Cursed vampireness. I heard Rosalie giggle and rolled my eyes. I could probably go out again; it wasn't too bad the other couple of times I'd gone.

I heard Carlisle and Esme as well and shuddered at the thought. Seriously! Why do I have to live in a house with a bunch of sex crazed vampires? Edward was over at Bella's house and I already knew what they were doing.

I kept getting visions about this sort of stuff. It was really annoying. I jumped out of my window at full speed and ran away from the house. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I ended up outside my house. I sighed and stared at it.

I ran away again and just let my mind go free. This time I ended up at Jasper's place. It was only 11. Jasper would just be going to bed, I know because that's what time he used to text me goodnight. I walked over to his window and knocked on it. He lived in a one story house so I didn't have to climb up the side of a house. I saw his confused look as he made his way over to the window.

A second later he pulled open the curtain and stared at me. I couldn't help myself from staring right back at him. Damn him and his too god damn sexy abs. He should have a shirt on; it's coming up to winter.

"Alice, hey. What are you doing here?" He asked stunned.

"You could let me in you know." I giggled and he stepped out of the way. "I got sick of listening to my sex crazed family, so I came here." I stated simply and plonked myself on his bed. He smiled and shook his head. "What?" I said and pouted one of my famous pouts.

He smiled at me. "So, you thought I could help with your dilemma of living with sex crazed-wait. Oh god. You mean Rose and Emmett right?" He asked.  
I nodded. "And Carlisle and Esme. And I'm sure Bella and Edward would if Edward wasn't such an old fashioned prude. I mean honestly, Bella's going to become a vampire anyway. I guess he doesn't want to hurt her. That would be pretty easy; he'd hate himself if that happened." I said.

Jasper's mouth fell open. "What? Bella's going to be a vampire?"  
"Yeah. Course she is. She won't give up on it, she loves Edward too much. I saw it. I mean, it makes sense. They love each other. They can be together forever." I said sighing. Jasper moved closer to me and placed his hand on mine.

I turned to him and smiled. "Yeah, it does." He said quietly, although with my hearing I heard it. Jasper pulled his face up and kissed me again.

I wrapped my arms-carefully-around his neck and moved one of my legs to his other side. I was sitting on top of him now. We were in the heat of the moment when I had a vision of his mum bursting in. I hopped off him and crawled under the bed. "Alice what the heck?" He said confused.

"Shh! Your mum's coming!" I whispered to him. He walked over and turned his light off, just as his mum walked in.

"Hey sweetheart, you okay?" She asked him.  
"Yeah mum. Why wouldn't I be?" he said slowly.  
"Well, you know. With Alice's funeral tomorrow and everything."

"Oh. Right. Yeah. I think I'll be okay." He continued.  
"You miss her, I can tell. I told you that you should have asked her out years ago, but you didn't listen. Jasper honey, I know how much you miss her. I love you. Good night." She said and kissed him on the head.

As she walked out of the room. "It's okay mum, I'll be with her forever..."He whispered. I sucked in a breath. No way.

"Not going to happen Jazz." I said quickly as I rolled out from under the bed.  
"What's not going to happen?" he said as we both hopped onto the bed.

"There is absolutely no way I am letting you become a vampire! It's utterly stupid, I mean honestly you have too much to live for-oh wait that's what Edward means." I said slowly.

"Oh come on Alice! My best friends are all vampires, and one of them is going to become a vampire soon, so why can't I?" I sighed.

"Look, Jasper. Why do you even want to be a vampire? It's not that great. All you do is drink blood and have sex. Not that fascinating! Oh wait, to a guys mind, that is. But well I mean it's really boring if you don't have anything to do. I mean, I never have anything to do." I said quickly, but not too quickly that he didn't catch it.

Well, if I was with you as a vampire...you'd always have something to do..." He said as he placed kissed down my stone cold neck. I shivered even though I couldn't get cold. I sucked in a breath.

"Jasper..." I sighed. He just replied with more kisses. He made his way down my throat again and along my shoulder. He made his way back up, tracing my form with his tongue.

He stopped when he reached my ear. He sucked on my ear and it drove me wild. I stayed calm though-not wanting to harm him. I said his name again and he moved from my ear lobe to my lips. I fell back on the bed and he leant over me.

We kissed without regret. With passion. I giggled as Jasper licked my bottom lip with his tongue. He stopped and looked at the clock. It was now midnight. "You should get to bed Mr." I said.

"I know I should...but that doesn't mean I want to..." He replied in his sexy voice and kissed me again. Now I understood Bella and Edward a little more. I had to be so careful. I could easily break Jasper's whole body. That's why I made him stay on top.

"No. Stop. Time for bed." I warned. "Besides...we have all the time in the world for that..." I trailed off. I slid out from under him and forced him to get in bed. He obliged unwillingly.

"Alice, come here! I want you to stay with me." He said. I smiled and bounced back to bed. I lay on top of the covers so I wouldn't make him cold. He wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled into his warm chest. I smiled as I felt him fall asleep.

I could easily say that it was the best night of being a vampire. I would wait until Jasper had finished school before I let Carlisle turn him into a vampire. I couldn't trust myself enough to do it. I didn't really know how either. I would have to ask Carlisle.

We would have to move soon too. So after Edward, Bella, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett finished school, I guessed we would move somewhere else. That's when we would change them. I knew Edward stood no chance. He would give in, he wanted it too.

I smiled as I thought this. It was coming up to six and I knew I had to leave. Jasper's mum was bound to come barging in soon. I untangled myself from Jasper's warm body and missed it instantly. I found some paper and a pen and wrote:

_Jasper, I had to leave because I couldn't risk your mum or dad finding me. I needed to change too. I'll see you after the funeral alright? Remember to call me when everybody leaves to come to my old place. I don't want anybody to see me or get hurt. See you later. _

_Alice :) xoxo._

I finished off the letter and kissed Jasper on the head before running out the window. As I made my way back home I ran into Edward. I smiled at him as we ran home together. "Be careful Alice." Edward said. He should stop reading my mind. I was envisioning Jasper and what we did last night.

I grabbed some big bags and got ready for my day ahead.

_**AN: I know it was sort of short, but it was just a little Alice and Jasper fluff. So cute right? Lol. Once I finish all my tests this week I only have one left next week and then I'm don't with tests and assignments and what not and then I'm done with school! YAY! Wish me luck ha-ha. I will update soon. I promise. Luv yas. Nickynoo. P.S. i was thinking that in the next chapter i might do a little of jasper's point of view. What do you guys think? let me know.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: Sorry it takes me forever and a day to update. I've been hell busy. Exam's, assignments and what not. But not to fear. I got an A for KAPS and Music and an A+ for English. Yay me. Lol. Anyway. Here is the next awaited chapter. Oh and if you guys read my stories and favourite me, can you send a review as well??? I want to know why you favourite'd me. (I know that's not a word) so please read and review. Please. Love you lots guys. Oh and I'm going to do a sequel to The Zombie Invasion (just to give you a heads up)**_

_**Fry: Hey, as long as you don't make me smell Uranus. **__**(laughs)**__**  
**__**Leela: I don't get it.**__**  
**__**Professor: I'm sorry, Fry, but astronomers renamed Uranus in 2620 to end that stupid joke once and for all.**__**  
**__**Fry: Oh. What's it called now?**__**  
**__**Professor: Urectum. Here, let me locate it for you.**__**  
**__**Fry: Hehe, no, no, I think I'll just smell around a bit over here.**_

ALICE

I paced up and down my room several times. I don't know why I was freaking out. All I was doing was going back home-well this was my home now- and getting some clothes and pictures. I had to wait until exactly 11AM. Everybody from school was going and so were a couple of people from La Push that knew me. Some of my family from all over was coming too.

I sighed and sat down in the middle of my room. It was sad to think that they were all going to my funeral. I mean, I didn't think that my funeral would be until I was eighty or older.

Everybody had already left to go. It was 10.30 and I was getting fidgety again. I got up and dissembled my bed and took it out to the hallway. Then I pulled out all my clothes and put them in the hallway too.

My room was bare. I couldn't wait to get it the way I liked it. By the time I was done I had killed 15 minutes.

I sighed again. I could start heading home, I mean, it would take me a while to walk there. I jumped out the window and power walked towards my old home. I got there right on 11. I'm good. I giggled to myself. I sniffed the air to make sure there was nobody home.

I hadn't had a vision so I think I was safe. All the windows and doors were locked, so I found the spare key and opened the back door. I made sure there was nobody watching either. Besides, they were all at my funeral. I saw Bella giving a speech about me.

She had written the eulogy, mainly because she knew I was alive and because she wouldn't cry when reading it. I had told her what to write. All my friends had to act depressed and sad. I giggled at the thought.

I picked out my favourite clothes. I ended up taking a lot of them, but my parents wouldn't notice. I had so many. I pulled out my photo albums and shoved them in the third bag. _Yes, my clothes took up two bags._ Don't hate me because I waste plastic, I love the environment, I just, love shopping more.

I kept getting visions of my funeral and the wake. People were depressed and some were happy. Then I got a vision of a bunch of idiots from my school about to break into my house. What the heck? I was here. And the wake was going to be here.

The wake had moved to the Cullen's place, because so many people were attending. I felt loved. I had already made my way back home and I was going to arrive around the same time as everybody else.

I dropped my things and dialled Edward's number. "Hel-"

"EDWARD! What the hell? Why didn't you tell me it's going to be at home? Oh and you might want to hold up Mike and Tyler and Eric. There going to break into my old place. My whole room is in the hallway and I don't have time to move it!" I screamed at him.

"Chill. Look, we're already holding people up. The doors won't open. I don't know why you didn't see that. The three boys didn't even come."

I groaned into the phone. "Okay, good." I said and hung up. I raced back home and dumped my things. Then I quickly moved back my bed and clothes. I shut the door, found a mask in the attic and raced back to my old place.

"You guys this is going to be good! I can't believe that we actually thought of this. We are geniuses!" Mike said.

I could smell them. It wasn't that bad. Honestly they all needed a shower. I walked into the room. I had put on some stilts as well. You couldn't tell that I was wearing them. "You three are in big trouble." I said in a deep voice. They all looked up at me.

"Crap. Who the hell are you?" Tyler asked.

"Somebody who is going to get you in some trouble. Put down all the things you were about to steal from the Brandon's and get in the corner." I said. They dropped my family's possessions and went to the corner. I knew they were going to try and escape.

"Don't even bother. All the doors and windows are locked. You only got in because you jimmied the front window, which I have now closed and locked!" I said cheerily in my manly voice. I grabbed the phone and dialled Charlie's number. As far as I knew, he was still at the cemetery with everybody else.

"Hello, police Chief Charlie Swan speaking."

"Hello. I would just like to inform you that I have caught some young men breaking and entering and robbing the Brandon household."

"Really? I thought everybody was here. I'll be there right away. Thank you for the call."

"No problem Mr. Swan."  
"May I ask who you are? I need the informant to stay there." He asked. I could here him trying to get the door open.

"I'm nobody. Let's just say, I have ways of knowing when bad things happen. I must go now. Please be quick." I said and hung up.

I dialled Edward's number again. "You can let them out." I said and he hung up.

I smiled at the three cowering boys in the corner. I walked over to them and I smelt it. Mike wet himself he was so scared. I wasn't even going to do anything.

"Geez Mike. Yuck." I said covering my nose.

"How do you know our names anyway?" Eric asked. He seemed to be the calmest of them all. I guess he was forced into it and would say that to Charlie.

"I have my sources. Now, which one of you started this charade?"

Eric and Tyler both pointed to Mike and said his name. "What! Oh come on! Tyler had as much imputed as me. Eric didn't want to come though. We forced him." Mike said then realized what he had said.

"Eric, go home, or to the Cullen's place because that's where the wake will be. You weren't involved and there is not point in you having to get in trouble for the sake of these two buffoons." He stood up and raced to the door.

"IT'S LOCKED!" He yelled and came back. I followed him, keeping an eye on Mike and Tyler. I opened the door and he ran for it. Then I locked it again.

"DON'T MOVE!" I yelled and they froze from their position halfway out of the corner. I smiled at them and waited for Charlie to arrive. I hid behind the wall and took of my stilts. "I'm still watching." I walked around the kitchen and unlocked the front door so the police could get in. I was still watching the boys.

I saw the police cruiser pull up and Charlie run out. I headed for the back door. I realised that Charlie's back up were going that way. I ran to my old bedroom. "Stay put. I cannot believe you two." Charlie said and I heard him with the handcuffs. "You two go check the other rooms." He yelled. I opened my window and hung out it.

I did a manoeuvre where I had to close the window and jump at the same time. It worked and I ran for home. I stopped when I saw all the people in the backyard. "Crap." I said quietly to myself and went and hid in my tree.

Soon people were starting to venture out here and some were sitting under my tree. I sucked in a quiet breath and moved up higher in the tree so they couldn't see me.

I could here a number of things. Bella was freaking out because Charlie wasn't back yet, Jasper couldn't find me and wondered where I was, as well as Rosalie getting really bored and wanting to go play Playstation with Emmett.

I giggled quietly and heard the people below me freeze. "Did you hear that?" person one said.  
"Yes. What the hell was it?" Person two asked.  
"It sounded like a person." Person one replied. I was dead caught if they looked up so I raced back down the tree and jumped off the back. I sprinted for the river and hid over the other side of it. I sighed as I waited out the rest of the day.

Everybody had finally left at six. They had gotten there at 12. I made my way grumpily back to the house. Mumbling about nothing of importance.

"Hey Alice!" Emmett greeted from the couch. I kept grumbling to myself and sat down on the armchair. "What's up?" Rosalie asked.

"Well for starters I had to spend all day sitting on the ground trying to amuse myself. Second Mike and Tyler are dumb arses who tried to steal stuff from my parents place and third I am really extremely bored!" I complained.

The five of them laughed. "Wait. Mike and Tyler tried to rob your parents?" Bella asked and I nodded in reply. "Well, that was stupid." She scoffed.

I nodded again. "That's where Charlie was by the way Bells. I'm going to resemble my bed and fix my room up." I said and headed upstairs.

I put my bed back together in record time, Jasper only just walked in as I finished. "Wow. That was in a pile like two seconds ago." He chuckled. I nodded. I pushed the bed back to the original position. "Why do I even have a bed? I don't sleep." I stated. Jasper rolled his eyes. I piled up all of my clothes and Jasper gave up trying to help and started looking through my pictures.

"Can you arrange them in piles? So like, you know everybody in one then Bella and I or Rosalie and you or whatever. Please and thankyou." I said as he started organising them.

I finished with my clothes and placed them in the wardrobe. It was big and a walk in. Perfect. Jasper was done when I got back and he smiled. "Done!" He said.

He jumped up hugged me. I hugged him lightly back. "Okay. Now..." I sat down with the pictures. There were many piles.

First was the whole group. Then pictures of Jasper and I, then Edward and I, then Bella and Edward, then Rose and Em, then Bella, Rose and I, and so many more. I placed them all in lines of how many in each pile.

The longest pile was pictures of Jasper and I. I giggled at this. The shortest line was five photos. I then placed all the pictures into lines of five. In the end I had a total 5 by 20. It was only a hundred pictures. Not that many at all.

"I need a corkboard this big and some heavy duty glue!" I stated. Jasper laughed. It was already eight.

Right as I thought he should head home Edward knocked on the door. "Hey, I'm taking Bella home. You want a ride Jasper?" Edward asked. He looked at me and kissed me lightly.

"Catch you later Alice." I waved goodbye and thanked Edward. I needed to go to the hardware store.

I leaped happily down the stairs and found everybody watching Rosalie and Emmett battle it out in some car racing game. I shook my head. "Hey Carlisle?" I asked. I knew he would let me go.

I had seen it. "I was wondering if I could go into town, or well, not near here where people will notice me, somewhere like Seattle or something? I need to get some things for my room." I asked in my sweetest voice.

"Alice. You are still a newborn and I don't think it's such a good idea. I mean, what if you hurt somebody?" He asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "I hang out with Jasper and Bella all the time, I mean, today Mike, Tyler and Eric were alone in a house with me. That didn't bother me at all. Well except the fact that they need to shower and the fact that Mike wet himself he was so scared. And besides, today all those people were here. I was fine. I was right near the house and it didn't affect me one bit." I said.

He sighed. "Okay Alice. But somebody needs to go with you. A vampire somebody, they can control you. And you can leave now. It will need to be dark." I nodded. I knew that.

"Emmett?" Carlisle asked. He was pissy because he had lost.

"Okay. Just let me grab my keys" He said and raced to his room. I found my shoes and grabbed a coat for Emmett and I if we stayed into the daylight. I grabbed some money from the money draw and headed to the garage.

"Which car are we taking?" I asked Emmett.

"I want to take the jeep, but it's a little too obvious. We're taking Carlisle's Vanquish. Besides, it's got the darkest tint." He replied. I nodded and we got in and drove off. I turned the radio up loud and Emmett and I bopped along to whatever song came on.

Even if we didn't know the lyrics we sung. It was a fun trip. Once we got to Seattle we located a hardware store that was open 24 hours a day. We waltzed inside and I headed for the paint section. I grabbed tins of paints. My room was going to be orange and pink. With white too. Emmett disapproved by helped none the less. We were the only ones in the store.

I placed the tins into the cart and pushed it towards the craft section. I found the perfect sized corkboard and grabbed a few extra little ones for later on. I found glue, tape and all the other things needed for my wall of pictures.

I moved to the bed section and picked out bedding for my room. Even though I didn't sleep, I wanted it to look fashionable. Emmett and I chatted idly about everything. I thought for a moment. "I need something else, I just can't think of it..." I mumbled.

"Paint brushes?" Emmett said. That wasn't it but I still needed them. I fetched the brushed and grabbed other things I thought I might need on the way out.

"_Your room looks wicked Alice!"_ I had a vision of Jasper and Bella standing in my room. It looked awesome. I smiled at the thought. Emmett rolled his eyes again as we went to go pay. We were lucky, the sun had just started to rise as we finished packing the car. We jumped in quickly and sped off home.

Designing my room to look flawless was going to be a big arduous task and it would take all day. I couldn't wait.

As we got home, Emmett raced upstairs to change then followed everybody else to school. I walked into my room and put on some old sweats and a old T-shirt. I sighed and looked at all my things. This was going to be fun.

_**AN: That's all folks! Ha-ha. Hope you liked it. Please review. Nickynoo.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: I know it takes me forever to update. Sorry. I will try to update more quickly now I'm on holidays. Here you go. Oh and this story probably won't go on for much longer... I don't think, although the last time I said that my story ended up going for 23 chapters or something like that. R&R. Oh and if you guys didn't gather I sort of have a thing with flashbacks hehe I love em!**_

_**Brian (dog that can talk): "Oh my god! That sounded like Louis screaming! She must be in trouble!"  
Peter: "What's that boy?! What are you saying?!"  
Brian: "I think Louis is in trouble!"  
Peter: "What boy?! What is it?"  
Brian: "Bark bark bark bark bark bark bark!" *Looks at peter like he's an idiot*  
Peter: "Louis is in trouble? Why didn't you say so?!" *runs off to go save Louis***_

JASPER

I made my way grumpily into school. I hadn't seen Alice all week because I had been way too busy. Bella had been busy as hell too with all the assignments to finish and exams to study for. I sighed as I got out of my car. What a great boring day this would be.

I missed her so much. It was like there was a huge gaping hole in my heart that only she could fix. I couldn't wait until I could be with her forever. I saw Bella pull up in her old truck and get out. Lucky I waited for her otherwise she would have had a huge headache.

"Thanks Jasper!" She said happily as she stood up straight again.

"No problem. Hey did you finish that stupid calculus homework that Mrs. Brewster gave us?" I asked as we headed into school.

"Yeah. With great difficulty though. Let me tell you one this Jasper, never try and do homework when your..._vampire_...boyfriend is distracting you. It's very...well...distracting!" She huffed. I chuckled at her.

"Don't worry Bella. I don't really plan on having a _boyfriend_ distracting me...let along a _vampire boyfriend_!" She giggled and blushed. We made our way into the building and I saw the rest of our gang up the other end of the building. Edward picked up his pace to meet us. Well Bella.

"Hey love. Jasper." Edward said acknowledging me and turning back to Bella. I remember when the Cullen's first moved here. It was like it was just yesterday.

_Flashback _

"_Hey Alice, Bella. We got some new kids!" I said to them. They both looked at me and then looked back towards the new students._

"_OH!" Alice yelped. She loved making new friends. She probably thought the two guys were the works. She would never have it in for me. Ever. Why would she? There were three of them. A tall boy with browny hair. A huge muscular dude with brown hair and a blonde good looking girl._

_She was good looking but I would never go for her. Alice was the only woman for me. "Great! There going to become friends with Jessica and them. We can't let that happen!" Alice retorted. I smiled at her as she stood up._

_Bella was just sitting there ogling the brown haired boy. I chuckled at her. "Bella you might want to stop ogling with your mouth open..." She shut her mouth so quickly and blushed a deep red. I chuckled again._

_Alice was making her way over to the new comers. I stood up to follow and so did Bella. "Hi! I'm Alice! I thought I'd come over and introduce myself instead of staring like the others! Oh and I thought I might save you from Jessica and her possie! They're not really that great!" she said hyperactively. I put my hand on her shoulder to calm her down._

"_Uhhh... Hi. I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose." So the blonde had a name. Rosalie. _

"_I'm Emmett!" The big guy said. The other boy looked really angry and kept giving Bella sideway glances._

"_Hey. I'm Jasper and that's Bella. Sorry about Alice she's really hyper and outgoing." I said praising her. She turned to glare at me and then turned back to the others._

"_And you are...?" Alice asked the third person who hadn't introduced himself. _

"_Right... I'm Edward." Edward, okay. The bell made it's appearance and we headed off to homeroom. We showed Rose, Emmett and Edward where to go._

"_Alice, is there something wrong with me? What did I do! He keeps giving me the most evil stares!" Bella whispered to Alice. I saw Edward turn to look at her with pain in his eyes. He saw me looking at then put a smile on._

"_Hey, it's Bella right?" Edward asked. She blushed and nodded. "Sorry about before, I was sort of angry at something. Sorry if I made it looked like I didn't like you." He said. _

"_That's okay... what class do you have first?" She asked. _

"_Biology." He stated. Her smile seemed to brighten remarkably. _

"_Cool. I have bio too! I'll show you where to go." She said. He followed her like an obedient dog. He was sucked in. He had it for her, just like I had it for Alice._

_End of Flashback_

Two weeks after the Cullen's had come to Forks, Bella and Edward were dating and we were all best friends. I think we all noticed though how different they were. Now we knew why. They were vampires. And so was my dear Alice.

I had been reminiscing the past all morning. Now it was lunch. Wow, time flies when you're meant to be paying attention and daydreaming instead.

"Yo Jasper! Stop thinking about Alice and tell me who you think will win the big game tonight?!" Emmett said loudly so that the people walking by looked at us. They were probably thinking about why I would be thinking about Alice. She was dead, or so they thought.

"The Rangers will win." I stated simply. They all looked at me like I was crazy. "What?" I said. I knew they would. Alice had told me she had a vision about Emmett being pissed because the Yankees had lost to the Rangers.

"Oh come on! You're only rooting for the rangers because they're from Texas and so are you!" Emmett said. I shook my head.

"Emmett. My parents are from Texas! Not me. I know they'll win! I bet you $500 they will win!" I said seriously. Edward shook his head.

"Stop it Edward!" I glared at him warning him not to say anything.

"YOU ARE SO ON JASPER!" Emmett yelled again loudly. More people looked at us. We shook hands making it a deal. Bella was a quick learner and realised that Alice had told me. She started laughing.

"What?" Emmett asked. I looked at her and nodded. The deal was done.

"This is just a thought but...you probably shouldn't bet against Jasper. Especially when Alice is on his side. She knows things...so I should change my statement to 'you shouldn't bet against Alice, Emmett!'" She said happily.

Edward chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist. I smiled. My phone started buzzing in my pocket. 'Alice'

"Hey!" I said cheerily.

"Hello yourself Jasper. You and Bella have to come over after school! My room is done. I spread out doing it for a while so...you have to see it! Oh and I want to see you after school too!" She said.

I smiled. "Okay sure thing then. I can't wait!"

"Awesome. See you then. Bye!"

"Bye." Then we hung up. "Okay so Alice finished her room and she wants Bella and me to come over to see it after school." I said. Bella nodded excitedly. She missed Alice almost as much as I did.

I smiled and Emmett and Rosalie went back to an argument about some stupid song.

"NO! The lyrics are not this night is on fire!" Rosalie shouted.

"YES! They are Rose. It goes 'this night is on firrreeee!" Emmett sang back.

"NO THEY ARE NOT! I have better hearing than you Emmett!"

"We have the same hearing! And considering I am younger than you..."

"The lyrics are 'this height is on fire!'" Rose shouted again.

"No they're 'this night is on fire!'" Emmett was standing up now. I decided to intervene.

"GUYS!" They both stopped and looked at me. "You're both wrong. And I'm surprised that I guess I have better lyrics than the both of you!"

"Well what are they then genius?!" Emmett huffed looking pissed.

"It goes 'you, you're sex is on fire' not night or height. Guys is it really that big of a deal?" I asked.

They both looked pretty upset then. "Well Rose babe, how bout tonight we make your sex be on fire?" Emmett asked. He got a slap on the back of the head from Rosalie who sat back down and continued doing her homework that she didn't want to do later on.

The rest of the day went slowly. It was boring and long. I couldn't wait to go see Alice. After gym Emmett and I bounded out to the parking lot. We all go in cars and drove over to the Cullen mansion. As we got in I practically ran through the door.

Alice was standing there waiting for me. I hugged her and picked her up in the air. She squealed and gripped onto my shoulders. I hoped that she wasn't trying to hard not to hurt me. I put her back down and she smiled up at me.

"Well hello to you to!" She said looking out of breath. I smiled at her.

"Hello then." I said and she giggled, it was the most musical sound ever.

"Did you have a fun day?" She asked.

"Nope because you weren't there! I was lonely and thinking about you all day." I said to her. She smiled bigger and jumped up to kiss me on the cheek. I shook my head at her.

"What about yours?" I asked her.

"Oh I was putting the finishing touches on my room and thinking about how I can never drive my car again!" She looked sad about her car.

"It's your baby I know Alice. I could tell your parents to sell it on eBay or something...then you could buy it back." I said. Her face brightened remarkably.

"Jasper that's a great idea! HEY GUYS! EVERYBODY TO OUTSIDE MY BEDROOM! I WANT TO SHOW IT TO YOU!" She yelled. I chuckled at her and made my way upstairs.

We all stood outside waiting to enter Alice's fortress.

"Ready...3...2...1...Ta-da!" She said while opening the door.

"WOW! Alice it is so amazing!" Bella and I said together.

"I knew you'd say that." I shook my head and laughed again. Inside was so cool. The ceiling was white; three of the walls were orange with a pink strip going through the middle of the wall. Underneath the strip there were patterns of everything painted in pink. It looked really cool.

The fourth wall was covered in cork boards. One corkboard I noticed was the one filled with pictures of everybody. It looked really cool. The other cork boards were blank.

"So my idea with the other boards is to get pictures of everybody again, well just more pictures really. Oh and I also have a task for you. I want you to get everybody to write a note or quote or whatever on separate pieces of paper so I can pin them up. I'll start with you guys!" She said happily.

She skipped over to her desk and grabbed a small notepad that only Alice would have. We each wrote something on it and weren't allowed to show anybody. "I want you to get everybody at school to do one please and thankyou! Oh and you aren't allowed to read them!" She sung. I smiled at her.

"I'll do it because I know Emmett will read them." I said and she handed me the notepad. On my piece of paper I had written a quote I thought showed how much I loved Alice.

_When you are in love, you cannot fall asleep because reality is better than dreams._

I hoped it explained to her that I wanted to be with her forever, that I couldn't fall asleep without her in my arms. That if I was a vampire too I wouldn't want to fall asleep because I would have her in my reality that I wouldn't need any dreams to make me feel good. Because I would have her.

Because I would have my Alice, my love, my life.

_**AN: I know this chapter is short but I liked it and I wanted to end it there. Hope you liked Jasper's point of view. Please review. Nickynoo.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: I am very, very disappointed! I only got 4 reviews for my last chapter! What it wasn't that bad was it???? Besides I like constructive criticism! Very angry at the moment. But because I am so nice, I updated! Yea...be thankful. Oh and I won't update until I get at least 10 reviews! Its not that many people! REVIEW! R-E-V-I-E-W!!! Okay I'm done sort of ranting, hardehar!**_

ALICE

I stabbed the earring through my ear and slid on my high heels. Tonight was Jasper, Bella and Edward's graduation. Of course I was going, just not where everybody could see. There prom had been about a week ago.

Bella went with Edward obviously and Jasper didn't want to go at all. I had forced him into going, knowing that he would regret it if he didn't go. I was upset that I wouldn't get to go to my prom. It made me sad to think that.

He had gone by himself but I had called and told him to have fun. I had seen him dancing with one of the girls in our year. She had always fancied him so I told him to move his butt and ask her to dance.

I laughed as I remembered seeing his face.

"_Bella will you marry me?" Edward asked while down on one knee.  
"Edward of course I will!" She exclaimed happily, tears falling from her eyes. "I love you Edward!" She said as he slipped the ring onto her finger. He stood up and spun her around, then kissed her sweetly and lovingly.  
"I love you too Bella." He said._

I gasped as I came out of my vision. I pretty much raced down the stairs and started jumping up and down excitedly. Everybody just looked at me. I just smiled and kept jumping up and down.

"What are you so excited about?" Edward asked me. I was currently singing Ultraviolet in my head and his eyebrows were knitted together.

I just smiled bigger than ever. Then bit my lip and put on my infamous puppy dog face. Bella was currently not downstairs yet. I rocked side to side and asked him in my head.

_Can I plan your wedding? Pretty please? _I asked nicely and blinked a few times. He rolled his eyes.

"DON'T say anything or I will kill you." Edward warned. Jasper glared at Edward and I just giggled. I walked over to Edward.

"It'll go perfectly!" I whispered. "You are so corny yet romantic." I said. He shook his head and laughed. But his smile was so goofy. Bella was just finishing up. I had picked her dress and I knew Edward was proposing tonight from the dress in the vision.

"What? I want to know!" Emmett complained.

"Get over it Emmett. You will know soon enough." Bella came downstairs and Edward's smile increased. They are so in love. We all headed out the door and made our way to the school. Afterwards we were going to Seattle for the weekend.

Just us kids. Well, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett weren't really "kids" seeing as they were old.

"I am not _OLD_ Alice!" Edward complained.

"No! You're stuck at 17! Technically, you have been on this earth for...lets see...107 years. So that makes you 107. But if you're only counting your vampire age, you are 90! In my books, that's old!" I said. Everybody stared at us. I shook my head and put it on Jasper's shoulder.

Bella smiled at Edward and rubbed his arm. Once they got to school I stayed in the car and waited until the right time. Once everybody was inside the area for graduation. I quickly snuck in the hall. I had put on a fake blonde wig that looked pretty real. My heels were about six inches high so it made a difference.

I walked in just as Edward was walking up on stage. I saw all the girls in the audience swoon and laughed in my head. I saw Edward shoot me a glare. Jasper walked up next and I saw a bunch of girls again swoon. I felt jealousy leaking through me. Jasper smiled and I waved at him. A bunch of people turned to look at who he had waved at.

I let my fake hair fall around my face to cover it. I looked back up again when Bella was being announced. Being her she tripped going down the stairs after getting her diploma. Lucky for her most of the audience was focused on the next person in line.

Some teachers, the principle and some of the students made speeches and then everybody headed off to go party. I made my way quickly back to the car and turned on the radio.

_Run baby run, don't ever look back! Don't sell your heart don't say its not meant to be, run baby run, forever will be, you and me..._

I was singing when everybody came and piled into the car. I sped off home so that we could go change for the car ride to Seattle. When we got home, Edward pulled Bella onto his back and ran through the back door.

"Where the hell is he going?" Rosalie asked crossly. She wanted to leave already. I smiled and waited until Edward was out of the hearing range.

"EDWARDISASKINGBELLATOMARRYHIMTONIGHT!IMPLANNINGTHEREWEDDINGIAMSOEXCITED!" I yelled jumping up and down. Carlisle and Esme came in the door.

"Why exactly are you so happy Alice?" Carlisle asked.

I took a deep breath. It seemed none of them had understood me. "Edward is asking Bella to marry him tonight. She said yes, or will say yes and IM GOING TO PLAN THERE WEDDING!" I yelled the last part.

Emmett and Esme started to jump up and down as well. I giggled as Emmett picked Rosalie up and spun her around. We were all very excited. After we changed we were waiting for Bella and Edward to get back.

I had a vision of Edward and Bella deciding to have a simple wedding. They walked through the door. "NO WAY IN HELL IS IT GOING TO BE SIMPLE!" I yelled at them. Bella blushed.

"Show me your ring!" I giggled and tackled her into a hug. She blushed a deeper red and I shook my head at her. Typically the ring was fantastic. Bella changed and we headed out the door to Seattle.

We-well I was telling Edward and Bella- about the wedding plans. "Alice! We've been engaged for five minutes! I don't think you need to start planning the wedding just yet!" Bella said. Edward just chuckled, he was enjoying it, Bella just glared at him.

We arrived in Seattle in record time. The only reason we were coming to Seattle was because it was going to be cloudy this weekend. Thank goodness for my superb visions. I giggled at the thought as we stepped out of the car. We were here earlier than what we had expected.

I smiled brightly. "I think we should go party!" I giggled. Edward, Emmett and Rosalie looked at me sceptically.

I rolled my eyes at them. "Alice is that really safe? I mean, you're still a newborn." Edward said.

"I've been out before! I'm around two humans all the time if you haven't noticed. Besides I know nothing bad will happen. I'm psychic remember!" I said tapping my temple.

"Okay fine! We'll let Alice have her fun for tonight." Bella's eyes widened.

"I just got changed! No, Edward...." Bella complained. I jumped up and down and grabbed Bella and pulled her inside. The desk man was eyeing off Bella, Rosalie and I. Jasper, Edward and Emmett all noticed this and pulled us into their sides.

He flinched at the look of Emmett. I shook my head at that. As soon as we were in our huge room I grabbed Rosalie and Bella and we went to go get ready. I made sure that Edward couldn't see or hear what I was putting Bella in. He would be angry at me.

I had decided on a club that was down the road. It looked and sounded pretty "happening" as Mike would have put it. The boys were ready and we girls walked out into the main area of the room.

I had already seen their reactions. Edward growled lowly which cracked me up. "Mary Alice Brandon Cullen! I cannot believe you." He said quietly. He walked over to Bella and smiled his stupid smile at her.

"DON'T call me by my first name!" I said loudly, interrupting there moment. Jasper smiled at me and it melted my heart. If my heart could be melted...

We all headed out then. The club really was "happening". "Alice, did you just say this club was "happening"?" Edward asked me.

"Yes I did. But I said it before and I was repeating in. Damn Mike!" They all looked at me and shook their heads. I started bouncing as we went inside. We made our way straight to the dance floor. Thanks to Emmett and I.

We danced along for hours. Bella and Jasper were getting tired so we headed home. The couples each went into their own rooms. "Hey Rose, Emmett, please keep the sex to a minimum tonight, I don't want to hear that at such close proximity!" I stated. Everybody except Rosalie and Emmett laughed.

* * *

"Good morning Alice!" Bella said cheerily. "Hi Jasper!" She said. Jasper just grunted. He really wasn't a morning person. Right then was when I saw it.

I fell over, something that doesn't happen to vampires very often. Edward came in and he froze. Everybody was surrounding me. "Alice, what _was _that?" Edward asked.

"I don't know! Why don't we ask Bella?" I said. We all turned to stare at her.

"Uhhh...what?" She asked hesitantly.

"Do you want to tell me why your future abruptly disappeared?" I asked angrily. Her face fell.

"Well, I _am _clumsy. But I have no idea." She said quietly. Edward was beside her and rubbing her shoulder.

"It was like, I couldn't _see_ her. I mean the only other thing I can't see is-" my eyes widened in shock.

"Bella, do happen to know any _wolves_?!" I hissed. She blushed.

"Well...ummm...you know why I said that all my friends didn't age? Well, I know some friends who don't either...they aren't vampires. They're werewolves." She said reluctantly. "But you can't say anything! I promised Jake I would say a word!"

"Wait Jake as in Jacob?" She nodded dumbly, "YES! I was right! I'm always right..." I trailed off.

"So you are going to visit Jacob. That's okay then. I thought you were doing something stupid like jumping off a cliff." I stated whilst rolling my eyes. She blushed again.

"Well, it's not like the cliff was _that_ high. I mean, I didn't die the first time...so I'm not going to die this time..." She said. Edward's face contorted.

"No way! That is not going to happen Bella!" he stated. Her face fell. I knew she would find a way to go see Jacob. Edward glared at me.

"Who else up at La Push are wolves Bella?" I asked, trying to get off the subject.

"Oh, ummm, Quil, Embry, Sam, Jared, Paul, Seth, Leah...there's a few more who I can't remember." She said happily. I decided that we would all go out for the day and go swimming.

"Swimming? Alice are you serious?" Emmett asked as I suggested the idea. I nodded and went to go put on my bikini. I had another vision. This was the first one of Jasper being a vampire. Although he didn't look right... something was off about him. I stood in the middle of the main entry with a confused look on my face.

"Hey Alice, are you alright?" Emmett walked in and asked me. The others followed him. Edward saw the vision replaying in my head.

"Something is off about it...I don't know what though..." I said trailing off. Edward's face seemed to go paler than usual. "You know what it is don't you?" I said looking directly at him. Edward gulped audibly to the vampires in the room.

"He wasn't a vegetarian..." I sucked in a breath.

"But...how...why...I mean, he would have to be, wouldn't he?" I asked. I couldn't let Jasper be a human killing vampire. I wouldn't.

"It won't happen; I'll make sure of it." I said sternly. Emmett, Rosalie, Bella and Jasper all took turns looking from Edward to I. "Lets go swimming!" I said cheerily, trying to lighten the mood.

The whole time we were having fun the back of my mind was running over scenarios about why Jasper wouldn't be a 'vegetarian' like the rest of us when he turned vampire. Or when we turned him vampire.

_I don't understand it. There has to be a reason. He wouldn't just kill a human. I'll make this right; I'll make sure the vision never comes true. _

* * *

When Monday rolled by we were all ready to head back home. We pulled up in the two cars at the same time. This was bad. I had a vision just as we pulled into the house. Why didn't it come earlier? Maybe because we were too far away.

Edward read my mind and growled pushing Bella behind him. I did the same with Jasper. Nobody else knew what was going on. We couldn't leave now, they had already seen us, and they would hunt us down. I knew they would never give up on finding us. What we did though I wasn't sure of.

We stepped inside with caution. "Ahhh, this must be Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and the newborn Alice. How she can be so close to Bella and Jasper I do not know. Very good self control. It is so good to finally meet you. We need to have a little conversation..."

I heard Edward growl. This was probably not going to end well.

_**AN: Bwahahahahahaha. That's what you get for not reviewing. Cliffy! R-E-V-I-E-W!!!!! Hope you liked it. Pretty random I know, but I sort of have a little bit of block. Plus I have another story with block and a new story I want to post but then I'll be filled up with stories. Well then, until next chapter. Nickynoo. Oh and HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HAVE A HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND A FANTASTIC NEW YEAR! XOXO!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: I've been busy so give me that. He-he I got a job! Yay me *claps hands together* so here you go the next chapter of the story! Lol I saw the twilight movie, it was really good but some of the things I found exceptionally stupid 1. Bella doesn't blush throughout the WHOLE movie! I'm only saying one because I don't want to rant. So yes, it was pretty funny when right at the end Victoria was watching them dance I said "Who the hell is that?" and all my friends say "It's Victoria, duh! Would have though you of all people would have known that!" It was quite funny. Here goes chapter...9...I think LOL!**_

ALICE

I wanted to growl at the man in front of me for being so friendly. I had just seen that this wouldn't turn out in a favourable way for us. _Oh sure, _now _my visions could come to me quickly and early. _The man reached his hand out in a polite gesture as to shake mine in greeting.

"Don't!" Edward hissed. I pulled my hand back and gazed at him speculating. "Aro has the same ability as me, yet different. He can see you thoughts by touching you, yet he can see everything you have ever seen." He said. He was almost in a crouched position, but not wanting to seem too hostile.

Rosalie and Emmett both looked the same I noticed from my peripheral vision. Almost crouched but not in an unfriendly way. They knew what was coming. Bella look frightened behind Edward. She had shifted so she could see past his shoulder.

I moved the slightest bit so I could see Jasper. He looked nervous, yet he looked worried. "What are you worried about?" I asked him. He was hesitant. I shook my head saying never mind. Edward let his tough facade up for the slightest second and started chuckling. Everybody in the room looked at him like he was half crazed.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves. I'm sure you have heard of us? No. We are the Volturi." Aro gestured. "I am Aro, as you have heard; these are my companions, Marcus and Caius." He said moving his hands to follow his speech. Marcus looked uncaring in the situation at hand; Caius looked like he wanted to fight somebody. I could take them down if I wanted to. I was young, strong, and fast and had visions on my hand, they were old. I knew Aro had a power, but did the others?

"The rest of our ensemble includes Jane, Alec, Heidi, Felix, Demetri, Renata, Chelsea and Afton." He said inclining his hand at each new name. Aro, Marcus and Caius looked like vampires, although they looked 'frail' if vampires could be frail. They scared me that is for sure.

I nodded at each one of them with hostility. "Now that we have all met formally, time to get down to business." I decided that now was my time to shine.

"Yes, it is a pleasure meeting you all; maybe under better circumstances it would have been even better. I'm Alice as you know,"

"Edward,"

"Rosalie,"

"Emmett,"

"These are our friends Bella and Jasper." I said because I knew that they were both too shocked to speak. I remembered from the day that they found out about our being vampires.

"It truly is a pleasure to meet you all. May I ask where Carlisle is? I haven't seen him in quite some time and would like to speak with him." Aro said. I pulled out my phone quicker than even Edward could have and dialled Carlisle's number.

"Hello Alice, what can I assist you with?" He asked.

"We have some visitors; you might want to come home. Now." He sounded confused for a fraction of a second and then composed himself.

"I'm on my way. Who may I ask is visiting?"

"Your dear friends the _Volturi_!" I hissed at him. I heard him race through the hospital. He said he was speeding home and would be there soon. "He will be here in approximately two minutes." I said.

Aro smiled at me. I heard a car pull in off the freeway, then another more quickly. I guessed Carlisle had called Esme as well. They both walked in at the same time. "Ahhh, Carlisle! It is so good to see you!" Aro said while embracing Carlisle.

"I am honoured to have you in my home Aro, Marcus, Caius and your guard as well. I see you have met my children. This is my wife Esme." He said wrapping his arm around Esme. Aro was such an exuberant person. He was happy at the slightest things.

"Wonderful, wonderful." He said clapping his hands together once. Carlisle moved the gathering into the living room where there was more room. Everybody was seated. Jasper and Bella were next to Edward and me, further away from the Volturi.

"Now, what brings you to little old Forks?" Carlisle asked.

"Well you see the problem has arisen that two humans have been informed of vampires. Am I correct?" He laughed at his own joke and glanced at Bella and Jasper. I saw Marcus touch his hand lightly, telling Aro something with his thoughts.

"As you are well aware Carlisle, the humans must never know, and they must either become one of us, or suffer the other consequences." Aro said calmly. Edward growled. Giving off the idea that the 'other consequences' were obviously death. _**(AN: by tray!) **_

Marcus looked like a zombie to me. I wondered why. He seemed so down and out of it. I frowned a little and focused back on the present situation.

It seemed like nobody would say anything, all pondering on their own thoughts. "Bella and Jasper are both going to be vampires." I said with certainty. Bella's eyes lit up. I shook my head at her enthusiasm. "They both want to become vampires and I've seen it happen. I'm positive."

"Yeah, nobody bets against Alice!" Bella pipped up. She wanted them gone as much as the rest of us. Aro looked confused for a moment.

"How could you possibly know this my dear?" He asked me, truly curious.

"I'm gifted." I said smiling, "I can see the future. Like visions. I saw you here today; I have seen Jasper and Bella becoming vampires." I said.

"Would you mind if I had a look into your mind? I'm honestly curious." He said, "And I also need to be certain that they will be vampires. Because if they aren't within a certain time period, we will deal with the problems ourselves." He stated.

I smiled, "Well I saw this coming so I guess so." I said and stood up to touch his outstretched hand. It didn't take long and he smiled afterwards.

"Marvellous. My lady, would you be interested in joining our little entourage?" Ss he said this I was reminded of Emmett's awesome entourage. I giggled lightly and then stopped.

"I'm sorry but no. It is a wonderful offer, but I am happy here and don't want to leave. Although I may come and visit you someday, just to see what it is like." I said politely. Not a chance.

"Ahhh, well I will be sorry to have to leave without you." He said truthfully. I heard Caius scoff next to him. "Caius that is rude behaviour. Carlisle has warmly welcomed us into his home and you are being rude to his family?! It is unacceptable. Behave yourself!" Aro said. I hid a smile and a laugh. I saw Edward doing the same.

The next hour continued with questions and comments and all sorts of things. "It is rather annoying that I can't read Bella's mind though." Edward said, Aro's eyes went wide.

"My, my really? Do you mind if I try...just to see if she can block out mine abilities as well?" He asked Edward in particular, Edward saw it in my head and nodded. Bella looked afraid. But hopeful that Aro wouldn't be able to get into her head.

His smiled widened even more, "Extraordinary. I have never met anybody like you Bella. Edward is a lucky person to have you in his existence." Aro stated. Was it just me or did Edward and Bella both look a little smug? Bella's cheeks flushed at the comment.

"If you don't mind my asking, how did you know that Edward and I were...together?" She asked quietly.

"Well my dear, the same way I know that Rosalie and Emmett are in one another's life, the same way I know that Alice and Jasper are as well as Carlisle and Esme. My dear friend Marcus here can sense relationships." He said.

I made an O shape with my mouth. "That's interesting. What other powers do you all poses? If you have any that is?" Jasper asked. It was the first time he'd spoken since we had arrived home.

"Well, Jane can make others believe they are in pain. Alec cuts of others senses, so that they cannot register anything. Heidi makes illusions of others desires. Demetri is a tracker, the best in the world. Renata is a shield; she stops 'physical' attacks, not attacks of the mind. Chelsea can manipulate others into doing what she wants them to do, and Afton can sense a person's whereabouts although he must have met the person first." Aro said. _**(AN: All of the Volturi powers are actually their real powers. Except for Afton, his powers are unknown, so I made it up!)**_

Now I knew they would be hard to fight if it came down to that. Although with Edward's mind reading abilities and my visions, it would be a lot easier. Edward growled and stood up protectively in front of Bella. I wondered who had thought what.

"No!" He hissed.

"It was merely a thought Edward my boy. I would never have asked Jane or Alec to do such a thing on Bella without your permission." _Ohh that_ would explain it. I saw Jane's face tighten as she glared at Bella.

"Stop it!" Edward hissed again. She was actually trying her power on Bella, and it clearly wasn't working. She stopped and Aro looked at her and shook his head. Then I saw Alec try. That didn't work either. Demetri said he couldn't track her; he couldn't get her scent properly.

Heidi, Chelsea and Afton all couldn't do anything to Bella. Once again both Edward and Bella seemed to be smug looking. "I wonder if she will have a power when she becomes a vampire. And Jasper, to me I think he seems very observant of others." Aro said. That was true, Jasper was a very observant person, he could often know how they felt, whether anxious, sad, happy, turned on or depressed.

* * *

It was getting later as the conversations wore on. Jasper and Bella both looked tired. "I think we should call Charlie and Maria to tell them that Jasper and Bella will be staying the night?" I suggested. Edward nodded. Although I'm sure he would want to get Bella out of here, but he knew that Bella wouldn't want to go. Edward, Bella, Jasper and I all stood up.

"We will be right back; we just need to make a quick phone call to their parents." I said politely as we walked out of the room. As soon as we were out of the room Bella hugged Edward tightly. Her heart was racing. Jasper placed his arms around me and I squeezed lightly being extra careful. They both called their parents and arranged to stay the night.

The Volturi were planning on leaving, they didn't really like being away from Volterra for long periods of time and this wasn't the only stop on their way. "I was just wondering, but how did you come by finding out that Jasper and Bella knew about the existence of vampires?" I asked. I immediately wished I hadn't. Caius was on his feet and just an inch away from me. He was so much taller than me, but I wasn't worried, I was still new.

He growled and hissed some words into my ear in a foreign language. I saw him about to lunge at me and push me through the glass window. I stepped to the side at just the right time; he went straight through the window. Shattering it to pieces. I heard Esme's sharp intake of breath.

She liked her furniture. Caius got back up and headed for me again. I darted to where he used to be outside. He was confused, he obviously didn't understand my power fully, like Aro or Edward would. He kept coming at me and I didn't want to hurt him. As far as I knew that would be a disgrace.

He stopped after Aro ordered him to. What the heck was his problem? "I think it be time for us to leave. Carlisle thankyou for your hospitality. It was wonderful to see you again." He embraced Carlisle and kissed his cheek.

"Ahhh, Esme, it is wonderful to see that you have made Carlisle so happy. It was a pleasure meeting you." He kissed her hand and cheek and walked over to the rest of us.

"Edward, it was a pleasure meeting you, as it was _you _as well Bella. You are extraordinary. Rosalie, Emmett it was lovely to have you in my company." He said while kissing Rosalie and Bella's hand and Emmett and Edward's cheeks. He was so old fashioned. Then again, he was _old_.

"Alice I am happy to know that you have joined this family and it was an honour to meet somebody like you. I hope you will consider my offer to join us. As you the same Edward. Jasper it was fantastic to meet you." He kissed my hand and Jasper's cheek.

Nobody else bothered to say goodbye to the rest of us. Marcus and Caius wished good days to Carlisle, but that was it.

"I remind you that we would love to hear from you once you become vampires. Or we will be checking in."

They left in a rush. Once they were out of hearing distance Emmett burst out, "Seriously did he _have _to kiss my cheek?! Yuck, I mean I don't want old guy vampire germs on me!" He said wiping his cheek down.

We all laughed except for Carlisle. "Oh come on Carlisle, you know you want to laugh..." I said trailing off. He shook his head and smiled despite himself. I sighed and my shoulders sagged. It had been a long night.

Bella headed up to Edward's room to go to sleep and Jasper headed up to mine. We told them that we would be up later on.

"What is up with that Marcus guy? Why is he so depressed and uninterested?" I asked.

Carlisle answered. "He lost his wife, Didyme, she was his perfect match. He was depressed for so long and still is. You see, she had the ability to make people happy." I nodded, that made sense.

I sucked in a breath and Edward and I both stood up and raced upstairs.

I ran to my room and Edward ran to his we both jumped out of the window and looked at each other. We sniffed around, but we couldn't find any trace of anybody. Everybody else had followed us outside.

"What happened?" Esme asked. Edward fell to his knees. I ran over to him and put an arm around him. We both sat there in silence. I heard Emmett whispering to the others,

"_Bella and Jasper are gone. There is no trace of them or the person that took them. I'm guessing it was the Volturi, they would want them. Alice must have seen something..." _He trailed off. Edward and I composed ourselves at pretty much the same time.

"It was the Volturi, but we can't just go traipsing off to Italy to find them. There are a lot more members of the guard than that! We would never be able to get in and out without them knowing or killing us or Bella or Jasper!" I said Edward agreed.

"What the hell are we going to tell Maria and Charlie?" I asked my eyes widening.

Everybody thought for a minute. "We'll just say they're staying with us for a while." Esme said. She was sobbing dry tears.

I froze. Everybody looked at me, "That's where I got that vision from. The one of Jasper! He isn't going to leave! He doesn't want to..."I said.

"No, Jasper would want to come back he loves you to much to be away from you. Maybe he will just get used to living the way the Volturi do. Bella though...she won't." Edward said hope laced in his voice.

Everybody nodded. We decided that we wouldn't do anything until I got another vision, or they sent ransom as Emmett suggested. Rosalie had smacked him in the head then.

That night everybody went off on there own. It was a very depressing night.

All night I could hear Edward playing his piano. A soft lullaby that I knew to be Bella's. He was sobbing quietly to himself. I walked downstairs and sat next to him, putting an arm around his waist. We sat like that all night and all the next day.

We sat and thought, for a long time, just us.

_**AN: Thanks for reading. Review please. Oh and Maria as Jasper's mother was meant to be like that...you know...thought I'd add her in. And if you don't believe me about the Volturi stuff then go to twilightsaga (dot) wikia (dot) com/wiki/Volturi that's all the info you need. :) I will update soon. Lots of love. Xoxo. Nickynoo!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry about the long wait. Writers block annoys the crap out of me. So here it is. Hope you people enjoy it.**_

* * *

JASPER

The last thing I remember is being snatched from Alice's room and seeing Bella being held by a big guy. I tried to yell out but a hand had clapped over my mouth. I groaned as I woke up. I felt light headed and dizzy. I sat up and opened my eyes.

I couldn't see a thing, I was in total darkness. I could here somebody next to me breathing. I heard a movement from that same somebody. Their breathing started to pick up. It was Bella.

"Bella," I said quietly. I felt her jump a little.

"Jasper, where are you? Where are we? What's happening?" She asked panic filling her voice. I reached out and grabbed her arm. She moved and wrapped her arms around me. She was sobbing into my shoulder.

"It'll be alright Bells okay. Don't worry. In answer to your questions I'm in the same place you are, probably those people's secret hideout or something. Sort of like the bat cave." She giggled.

"And I have absolutely no idea what is happening..." I said. All of a sudden the lights were turned on. I clamped my eyes shut. My pupils weren't dilated enough for light. I opened them again and gripped tighter to Bella.

How could Alice not see this coming? Maybe she did but too late. I wonder how long we've been unconscious.

Both Bella and I turned to look at the newcomers. I was confused. There were two other humans, I figured seeing as they looked petrified. Gripping their arms was the same guy that had taken Bella and I assumed the same person who had taken me.

"Get in there and be quiet." The big one ordered and they shoved the other two on the floor, turned off the lights again and walked out. I assumed. I heard a sobbing.

"Are you two okay?" Bella asked them tentatively.

"I'm okay but I don't know about Mandy. Come on." I heard shuffling and I guessed they were coming over to us. One of them hit the table and I reached out to show them where we were.

"Hi, I'm Jasper, this is Bella. I'm guessing one of you is Mandy and the other is..." I trailed off.

"I'm Arnold. How did you guys end up here?" He asked.

"I'm guessing they took us because they know we know about vampires and we're human...what about you?" I asked.

"Oh, same really. We made friends with some animal sucking vampires and got along great. Mandy always had suspicions about them and she was right. We're from Alaska."

"Yeah, we're from Forks. We made friends with some and then one of our friends got turned into one. We thought she was dead but she wasn't. It was quite funny because we found out by her tackling Bella's boyfriend to the ground." I heard Bella giggle.

"Yeah, we're both dating vampires. Not technically good for our health." We all laughed.

"I can't believe we ended up here." Arnold said.

"Me either. Did they knock you guys out or what?" Bella asked.

"Nope just brought us here. I have a hunch that we're in Volterra Italy. Our friends told us that that's where the Volturi hang out." Mandy said. She had regained her voice now. Just then the lights turned on again.

In came Aro and a few others. "Ahhh wonderful, you're all awake. Now we brought you here because you know too much for your own good. Humans are not allowed to know about true vampires. You are going to die, or if in the next few weeks we see qualities in you that might be useful to the vampire world then we will change you. Unless your friends come to find you first...which I doubt will happen." He exclaimed.

I took a deep breath, "Well Bella can already block some powers as a human, and she could possibly do so much more as a vampire." I said. Aro nodded.

"I agree. We will see about that in the next few weeks." I hoped that Bella would be okay. Even though I didn't know them well I wished the best for Mandy and Arnold.

"If you don't mind my asking. Why did you take Jasper and me? I mean didn't you believe Alice?" Bella asked.

"Because my dear, I can see that they all care very deeply for you and it is possible to lie through your thoughts. So I didn't entirely trust her. I should have used one of you, mere humans do not know of such things." He said. Mere humans that's not very nice.

I stuck my hand out and Aro gladly touched it. I focused on thoughts of when Alice had told me about us becoming vampires."

"I see. But still." He said. "Oh, some food will be up for you shortly. Just because we are kidnappers does not mean we treat our kidnappee's in a manner of hostility." I smiled at that. Good I was hungry. And as to prove it Mandy-I assumed-stomach growled.

Bella and Arnold laughed. Bella and I still had our arms wrapped around each other. It wasn't that we enjoyed it (as I would have with Alice and Bella with Edward) but it was for safety, security. Not too long later food was brought to us.

They were right, they weren't hostile. They served us turkey with an assortment of vegetables and salad. Nobody wanted to be the first to touch the food.

I braved the first bite. Okay so the Volturi know their human food. And they were vampires! The second we finished Volturi members walked back into the room. "How did you like your meal?"

"It was very un-hostile." Bella said. The members shook their heads and looked disgusted at the food. Jane- I think – then walked into the room.

"You have a phone call Aro. From the people those two humans belong to." Jane said pointing to Mandy and Arnold. The phone call was quiet and no matter how hard I strained my ears, I couldn't hear a word Aro was saying.

He smiled. "Well, it looks like we have some visitors." He stated. I was waiting in anticipation, it was like one of those bad horror movies, where you think it is so bad but you just have to keep watching to know how it ends.

Four beautiful women and a man then walked into the room. I was guessing that they were Mandy and Arnold's friends. Both of them looked so happy to see them. "We are here to take our friends back." One of them said.

"That is not going to happen. You must change them or they stay and die."

She sucked in a breath, "Mandy, Arnold, would you like to become vampires and live with us?" She asked. They looked at each other. They were in love.

"Yes." They both said. She smiled.

"Well then that's settled. Who are these two?"

"I'm Jasper and this is Bella." I said.

"Do you two want to be vampires as well?" She asked.

"We know we're going to be vampires. So yes." Bella said.

"Okay then. They are all coming with us." She said.

"No."

"YES! Kate!" She said. I guessed that Aro knew that Kate had some sort of power. Now I did too. "Anybody who tries to touch these four will be harmed by Kate. Eleazar will assist as well. Let's go." She said. I got flung onto Eleazar's back and Bella onto the other women's back. Mandy and Arnold were put onto the other two remaining vampire's backs and we ran out.

I didn't know how long we had been unconscious and I had no idea what day it was, or what time of day it was. It was night time. We were stuck in an extra large jeep. Sort of like the one Emmett owned.

As we left the gates of the city they introduced themselves. "I'm Tanya; this is Kate, Irina, Carmen and Eleazar."

We humans fell asleep soon after we got on the plane. I hoped we were going back to America. Well I guessed we would be seeing as they were from Alaska. Maybe it would help if I asked. I woke up before the others.

Tanya smiled at me. "So where are you and Bella from?" She asked.

"Forks." I said. Her mouth fell open. "Uhhh..."

"You know the Cullen's then?" She asked.

"Yeah, Bella's engaged to Edward and I'm with Alice." I said. She frowned.

"Alice?"

"Oh, she's sort of new to their family, she got hit by a car and Carlisle saved her." I told her the whole story to which she listened intently to.

"I cannot believe this. Edward finally found a girl who livened his dead heart." I smiled.

"Yeah..." I trailed off.

* * *

ALICE

_We have to change you now, they're watching! _

I froze mid-step and turned around. I raced back to our house.

"Alice what is it?" They all asked.

"Bella and Jasper are in Alaska! With some blonde person! She's going to change them, she said 'we have to change you now, they're watching!' what do we do?" I practically yelled.

It was the first spark of hope we had received. "Pass me the phone please Emmett." Emmett threw the phone at Carlisle. Edward wasn't here yet so I guessed he was calling him.

"Kate, it's Carlisle, do you have Jasper and Bella with you?" He asked. I was confused.

"You do. I'll be there shortly to relieve you of them. You can't change-" He sighed.

"We know them. They live in Denali; they maintain a permanent residence just like us. Come on we have to hurry to get there before they change them." Carlisle said racing to call Edward this time. We got into two separate cars. Edward was pushing the car as fast as it would go.

I only hoped we got there before it was too late.

_**All for now. I know it is really, really, really short. But I wanted suspense and I have block. I will update soon, I really do promise this time. HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYBODY! I know I'm a day early for that but meh. Hope you liked it. REVIEW?! Please.**_


	11. ACTAUL FINAL CHAPTER! SORRY!

_**AN: OH MY GOD I AM SO SO SO SOS OSOSOSOSOSOSSOSOOSOOOO YOU GET THE POINT SORRY. I DIDNT REALISE I UPDATED THE WRONG CHAPTER. PLEASE FORGIVE. HERE IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THE STORY. THANKS TO LIZZYVAMP1901 WHO TOLD ME. MAD TOTAL BADNESS. (HEHE) I AM TERRIBLY SORRY AND I SHOULD'VE REALISED EARLIER. BUT IVE BEEN SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL, WORK, PARTY PLANNING THAT I HAVENT READ OVER MY STORIES. THANKS FOR READING IT. XOXO NICKYNOO.**_

ALICE

As we raced across Canada we were all hoping that Bella and Jasper were still human. We pushed the car faster and faster. Only Carlisle, Edward and I were going to Denali. "I can't get anyone of the Denali's to answer the phone. They know it's me calling." Carlisle stated.

I pulled out my phone and gave it to him. he nodded and tried calling again. "Kate? Look, just tell me if they're still human. Please."

"You did? Why? It didn't have to be NOW!"

"Four? But I thought it was only....OH!"

"We will be there shortly. Yes we are. They Volturi are still there? Okay, goodbye Kate!" Carlisle said sounding angry.

"They changed them?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Nobody answered me back. we had to pass through the border patrol this time; to get into Alaska. Edward is so impatient. There was a wait for the toll.

"Hi there, how're-"

"Just let us through! I'm in a rush!" Edward said. He shouldn't have. The man is going to search our car now.

"Sir please drive you vehicle over there," The man instructed. I wanted to laugh, but didn't. Edward did as he was told, all while mumbling under his breath. We were searched an then we sped of to Denali.

Some Volturi members tried to stop us, but Edward threw them out of his way. We burst through the doors, Edward with a menacing look in his eyes.

"Don't go in there! They're feisty." Tanya said. So quick? It took me three days!

We went in anyway. Bella, Jasper and the two others were tied down with some special metal/material stuff. I don't know what it was.

Bella and Jasper broke out upon seeing us. Edward engulfed Bella with his arms. I don't think he's going to let go for a while. I went to grab Jasper but he had disappeared. I had a vision of him leaping onto a human.

"No!" I whispered. I had to stop this. I leaped out of the window and raced. I was following his scent. Please let me get there in time. Please. I could see his mop of blonde hair flying in front of me. I sped up, trying to go even faster.

Jasper had more newborn powers than me, he was defiantly faster. "JASPER!" I yelled. He hesitated for a moment and then kept on running. The hesitation was a bonus for me. I caught up remarkably.

He was still quicker. I smelt the human too. No!

"Jasper DON'T!" I screamed. I was too late. he pounced and attacked. I was too late. No.

He sucked her dry, I couldn't pry him off. From his feed he gained strength, and some common sense. "Jasper?! Why? Oh Jasper..." I whispered. I ran to him and wrapped my tiny arms around his waist.

"I'm so sorry. I love you Alice, I really do. Don't hate me because I'm a monster." He said.

"It's okay Jasper. Besides I could never hate you because I love you too much."

"Let's go back now." I said.

"I'm still thirsty..." He trailed off.

"Then we hunt...for _animals _NOT humans." I said stressing my point.

"I know. How did you do it?" He asked as we ran towards a pack of dear.

"I just couldn't kill you or Bella." Was all I said.

After we hunted I moved the body of the girl to the track and ripped her clothing. I would make it look like a bear attack. I winced as I roughly by care fully ripped off her arm and foot. I threw them a bit away so it looked more realistic. I heard and smelt a bear approaching the body. It was mean but good in a way.

"This is weird." Jasper said as we were heading back to the Denali house.

"What is?"

"I don't exactly know. Are you feeling nervous?" I nodded, "Well I can sort of 'feel' your nervousness." He said.

"Maybe that's your power. Sensing emotions." He sighed and I felt guilty and anxious all of a sudden.

"What are _you _feeling?" I asked him.

"Guilty about the human and anxious about what Carlisle will say."

"I think you can emit emotions too. You said you were felling that and I can feel what you're feeling. You're sending off waves of emotion." I said.

We discussed his powers and just finished the conversation when we got back to the Denali's house.

"What happened?" Bella and Carlisle asked together.

"I'm sorry. It took over, I couldn't control it." Jasper said. Carlisle understood but Bella didn't.

"It's okay Jasper. But what did you do to disguise the body?" Carlisle asked.

"We made it look like a bear attack. After we left an actual bear did come along.

"_Poor girl, attacked by a bear. We need bigger signs!" A park ranger said._

"They'll find her and think it was a bear." I said. Bella understood now. She had hunted too. The other two newborns were still out. We decided to go home now. We wanted to be in our own territory. We thanked the Denali's for saving our friends and told the Volturi not to interfere with us again. EVER.

I didn't see any problems from them in the near future. Good. I told everyone else this as we were driving home. Carlisle was driving while I was in the passenger seat. The others were in the back. lucky the people who had checked our car before were long gone at the border.

I pulled my phone out and called Esme, just to let her know everything was alright. She was happy that all was well. We only got pulled up by the police once. I didn't see it because Carlisle was always being spontaneous around me.

"You know it would help you fines if you stopped being spontaneous Carlisle." I stated. I laughed as a police person almost go us again.

"Yes but it doesn't help my experiments does it?"

"Touché Carlisle. OH! Jasper has a power!" I said excitedly. We talked about powers and everyone thought Bella had one. She didn't think so.

Esme ran out and hugged us all enthusiastically when we got home. We hadn't been gone long.

We all went into the lounge room to sit and swap information and events. "What are we going to tell Charlie and Maria?" we all thought.

They couldn't 'die' because it would be too much for everyone, so soon after my death. Besides, they would all get suspicious. I knew them.

"Why don't we just go to college? Or pretend to. They would think it was normal." Someone said.

"Yes but they will want to see us before we go! I can't risk hurting my mother!" Jasper said loudly.

"You won't. Neither will Bella. She won't hurt Charlie either." I said. Edward nodded, he saw what I saw. It would be alright.

We went our separate ways not long after. I took Jasper to my room and sat on the edge of my bed.

I started to stroke his hair. I kissed his neck and then his cheek. Only kissing him lightly on the lips once. We just laid there for a while, in silence, just laying there.

"It will be alright you know. Everything will be alright. As long as we're together the world and its problem will be okay. It will be fine. Forever."

_**EPILOUGE**_

_We had just moved back to Forks. It's been around eighty years since the last time we were here. Our parents were dead. That was a sad thought; most of our friends had left, wanting to get out of the small town._

_We were happy, all happy. Bella and Jasper adjusted to being vampires relatively well. Bella was amazingly strong with her control. She did have a power, she was a shield. She let Edward in sometimes; he always wanted to know what she was thinking._

_It was annoying sometimes. I did get him back for all the years he listened to my thoughts without my knowledge. That was fun. I gave him a makeover, dying his hair black. It was quite hilarious. Bella was mad at me though._

_Jasper had a little more trouble than Bella. Because he had tasted human blood he knew he liked it more than animal blood. He killed a number of humans but it wasn't too bad. He's okay now. We're going back to school. But with different last names. Or we could destroy the files...._

_My name is Mary Alice Whitlock, (OH! I forgot to tell you! I got married to Jasper. He is such a sweetie. I did see it coming but he didn't really mind. We've been married for seventy years now. I love him to bits.) Anyway, my name is Mary Alice Whitlock, my life is great, no scratch that, my life is perfect. That fateful day that changed my life was probably the best thing that has ever happened to me. I asked why it had to be me. Now I know. Because fate has a way of making life impossibly wonderful._

_**Yeah that's the end. I know it is short but I did have block. I ended it quick but I don't really care. I hope you liked the ending. I wrote this in the car! Lol. I wrote like 11 pages for a one shot. Can't wait to post that. Please leave a review. **_

_**I know it was a short story! REVIEW PLEASE.**_

_**Nickynoo.**_


End file.
